Trish's pregnant life
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Trish De La Rosa and Jace Dillon are 23 and have been dating for 7 years. Trish finds out she is pregnant, and to put it gently, the two are on a rollercoaster ride. Rated T for language and mature content. Please follow, favorite and review! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**TRISH:**

Ugh. Life for me was sucky right now. I was sick. I had no freakin' idea what was happening to me. The start of the week, my breasts were sore.

Then I was tired for three days (which didn't make sense to me because I always got eight hours of sleep a night). And now, ever since two days ago, I threw up about five times last night, my head was pounding and I was dizzy and yesterday I fainted. Stu, my boss at my job, Cosmic Kratom (I was a high-grade medical marijuana dealer and even though he wasn't my boss at this, I was going back to college to earn my medical degree to become a pediatrician and I was also the manager to Ally Dawson-Moon and her husband, Austin Moon, both singers and professional models) saw me faint and he sent me home. My roommate and boyfriend of seven and a half years, Jace Dillon, came in the bathroom, where I had just finished retching.

Son of a bitch my stomach was a mess. My eyes were watering from throwing up and I said to him in a hoarse, yet apologetic voice,

"Sorry you had to see that, Jace."

My babe was so sweet.

"You OK, cariña?"

Jace and I were an interracial couple, the first interracial couple in my all mexican, all catholic family. I was mexican and he was white. He had heard me speak spanish with my family a few times, obviously it had rubbed off on him because he sometimes would call me cariña, which is sweetheart in spanish. He was cute when he spoke spanish.

I croaked,

"Babe, I don't know what's been happening lately. I've been feeling really tired, dizzy, sick to my stomach, having sweating and chills flashes and my boobs have been sore. Could I have breast cancer?"

Jace put his hands on my hands.

"Trish, I don't know what you might have, but it's probably not breast cancer."

My boyfriend was right. I was being a little paranoid. I probably just had the flu. I grabbed the digital thermometer from the cabinet and stuck it under my tongue. Apparently I had a fever of one hundred point four.

"You should stay home from work today, Trish."

"I will."

I called Stu on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stu. It's Trish."

He had sympathy in his voice.

"Hey, Trish? Are you feeling any better?"

I said,

"No. I'm sick. I'm staying home. I have a fever, a headache, I've thrown up several times in the past not even twenty-four hours."

He said,

"That's really suckass."

I said,

"You can say that again."

He said,

"Well, take all the time you need. Call me when you're feeling better."

I said,

"Thanks. Bye."

When I was a teenager, I hated working and got fired from so many jobs, I didn't even know how many. Well, except from being Austin and Ally's manager. That was the only job I took the most pride in. But my boyfriend Jace and I had been living together for five years now and I kind of had to take labor more seriously.

You know, to pay our bills and stuff? When we learned we were going to the same college, we moved in together. So basically, we'd been living together since we were eighteen. For a living, Jace was the owner of his own indoor skatepark. He had always had a passion for skateboarding and he was a Tony Hawk fanatic.

He asked me,

"Do you think you should call your doctor?"

I said,

"I called her last night. She said to come in at nine. That reminds me, I should call my professor and tell her I'm too sick to come in today and to email me any homework assigments."

He said,

"Good idea. Do you need anything?"

I said,

"Well, I kind of lost my appetite. Can I have some water and a banana?"

He said,

"Sure. You should probably not eat a lot because you're throwing up."

"Good point."

He came back with a glass of water and a banana for me.

"Thanks, my knight in shining armor."

I kissed his cheek.

"It's only because I love you so much, princesa."

"There you go with that spanish again."

Jace was the most perfect boyfriend. He called me the sweetest nicknames, always told me I was beautiful, gave me the sweetest gifts, he was funny, he was sweet, he gave the best hugs ever and he was an awesome kisser. I grabbed my gold iPhone 6 plus, covered with a purple case with Aladdin and Jasmine kissing. _Aladdin_ was definitely my favorite Disney movie. I mean, I was twenty-three years old, and I loved all Disney movies, but _Aladdin_ was my all-time favorite.

Disney was one of the television/movies I was obsessed with. Also on the list was _Family Guy_ and anything else created by Seth MacFarlane, _Bad Girls' Club_ , _Jersey Shore_ , _South Park_ , _Modern Family, Harry Potter, Fifty Shades of Grey, Keeping up with the Kardashians, Twilight, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, Adventure Time, Sex & the city, The Carrie Diaries, Castle, Hunger Games, Pretty Little Liars, Cristela, Grey's Anatomy, Orange is the new black, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Seinfeld, Glee, Blackish, How I met your mother, Game of Thrones, The Office, Supernatural, George Lopez, CSI, The Walking Dead, Saturday Night Live, Awkward, Girl Code, Faking_ It and _Catfish_. Anyway, back to my love for _Aladdin,_ Austin and Ally had sent me lots of pictures of them on their honeymoon to Disneyland. They had met Aladdin and Jasmine, Mickey and Minnie and Goofy. Holy shit was I jealous!


	2. Chapter 2

**TRISH:**

After I called Stu, my boss at Cosmic Kratom, I called my professor at my medical school, the medical program at University of Miami Miller School of Medicine. My professor was who my classmates and I called Professor Carlotta. She kicked serious ass- she was totally awesome and fun and nice.

She answered in her always perky african-american voice,

"Hello? This is Carlotta Russell."

"Professor Carlotta, It's Trish."

"Hi, Trish. How are you?"

I said,

"That's actually why I'm calling. I've been not feeling great all week. It started out with sore breasts, and then for two days, I felt sleepy, which didn't make sense, because I get eight hours of sleep a night."

She said sympathetically,

"I'm sorry."

I asked,

"If we have any assignments, will you email them to me?"

She said,

"I'm sorry if they come in late."

Professor Carlotta was a kind and easy-going teacher.

"I don't care about that. What I care about is you getting better."

I said,

"Are you serious?"

She said,

"Yeah. I've told that to all your classmates. Just call me when you're feeling better."

I said,

"Thanks for understanding."

I heard a voice like a young african american boy say,

"Mommy!"

I heard her say,

"One second, Michael, OK? Mommy's on the phone. Sorry, that was my son. He's four. Anyway, I'll send you your assignments later today. I need to help my son. Feel better, Trish."

"Thanks, Professor Carlotta. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Jace told me,

"Babe, I have to be at work by ten. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I said,

"That would be great. Thank you."

I put a white hoodie with sherpa fur over my pajamas- a light pink tank top that said ANGEL in charcoal letters, gray pajama pants with light pink and white cheetah print and a gray ribbon on them that I got from Victoria's Secret (the straps and the tops that covered my breasts were revealed) and a nudish-yellow cheetah print bra. Victoria's Secret was one of my favorite stores. I had a lot of lingerie, pajamas and loungewear from there. I grabbed my purse and my phone and followed Jace to our car, a grayish white 2013 BMW.

My boyfriend said to me,

"I'll be at home at six tonight. Call me or the park if you need anything, princesa. OK?"

I said,

"I will. I love you."

He said,

"I love you too, Jace. Have a good day.

I grabbed my purse and I walked in, pulling up the new cover of _Elle_ from the magazine stand. The girl on the cover looked very familiar. It was Ally, my best friend since kindergarten. As always, she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a very sultry black strapless sweetheart dress, a gold statement necklace, her hair was straightened and worn in a high ponytail with some strands of hair poking out in the front and she was doing a very seductive face that had that Angelina Jolie or Sofia Vergara allure.

Ally was one of the most beautiful women I knew, inside and outside. Whenever I saw her haters on Facebook, Twitter or Instagram, they would call her "ugly," "slut," "whore," "bitch," "hoe," or even the words I can't repeat, I just wanted to either flip them off or punch them in the face. I sent her a text saying,

"Congrats, bestie!"

with some kissing and heart in the eyes emojis and sent her the picture of her on the magazine. She had texted back immediately saying,

"Aww, thank you Trish!"

And included pink, red, yellow, green, blue and purple heart emojis. She asked me,

"How are you today?"

I said,

"Honestly, I'm sick af. My breasts were sore at the beginning of the week, I've been feeling very tired, I've been constantly having to pee and I've been throwing up and having dizzy and fainting spells ever since I got home from school last night, and I have a fever. So yeah, life is great right now. *Sarcasm*."

and followed it with a surgical mask face emoji, an emoji with a bandaged head and a thermometer in its mouth and a hospital emoji. Ally sent me a text saying,

"You poor thing :(. You should see the doctor."

I said,

"That's where I am right now."

Speak of the devil- my doctor, Doctor Michaels, called my name.

"That's me."

I stood up and followed Doctor Michaels into her office. She took my temperature. One hundred point four.

"One hundred point four. You have a low grade fever."

I said,

"I know."

Shit. I felt the need to be sick again.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

I managed to croak out, and she pointed to the bathroom. I opened the door and she held my hair as I vomited in the toilet. I felt dizzy and fainted into her arms.

"Are you OK?"

she asked me with discernible sympathy.

I said,

"No. All week, I've been feeling like this. Well, actually, my boobs were sore and I had fatigue. Starting last night, I had dizzy and fainting spells and I threw up seven times in the past twelve hours."

She said,

"Hmmm. Did you get your period last month?"

I said,

"No."

"When was the last time you and your partner had sex?"

I said,

"Last week."

She asked me,

"Did you use contraception?"

I said,

"No. But my boyfriend and I both got tested for STDs a long time ago and we're clean."


	3. Chapter 3

**TRISH:**

I was still sitting on the table covered in wax paper. Doctor Michaels felt my heart, looked into my eyes and looked into my ears, and she checked my blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure, heart beat, ears and eyes are fine. Your diamond earrings are rather fancy, too."

I did wear earrings to bed, but I always wore posts. I chortled at her comment.

"Thank you."

She asked me,

"Do you smoke, chew or use tobacco?"

I said,

"No. I drink, but I don't smoke."

She asked me,

"Have you thought about or attempted suicide in the last year?"

I said,

"No. I've never attempted or wanted to kill myself."

The doctor then said,

"OK. Do you use any kind of drugs?"

I said,

"Well, I work around medical marijuana, but I don't use drugs."

She said,

"OK. Well, I think you might be pregnant. You named to me quite a few signs of pregnancy, and you said you didn't get your period last month. Come back next week and we'll do a test on you."

I said,

"OK. Well, in the meantime, what should I do about the nausea?"

She told me,

"Well, avoid foods that are sweet, greasy or fried or have a strong smell, eat in a room temperature or cool room, eat small meals frequently and sit up or lie back. Also the only thing I recommend you drink is water."

"Alright. Thanks, Doctor Michaels."

She printed out my visit summary with a list of all the things I should and shouldn't eat and do and I called an uber ride home. I was lucky enough not to retch in the car. I walked inside my apartment, I took off my layer and shoes and got into my bed. I checked my phone. My lock screen was a photo of Jace and I six months ago at his twenty-six-year-old brother Ryder and his wife Melissa's wedding at Hotel Andaluz in Albuquerque, where he and his brothers were from.

Jace was the second youngest of four boys. The oldest was his brother Eric, a contractor who was thirty and married to a woman named Tina, who was twenty-nine and an accountant, and they had two children- Jack who was five and Olivia who was two, then Ryder, a paramedic firefighter, obviously married to Melissa, a health teacher at Miami Senior High School, and they had three-year-old twin boys named Zachary and Brendan and a one-year-old daughter named Lacey (well, at the time, Lacey was six months old), then him and then his youngest brother Easton, who was nineteen and in college, majoring in Business at Florida International University. And of course his parents, his mom Agnes, who was fifty-three years old and the head of the special education department at Riverside Elementary School, and his dad John, who was fifty-six-years old and a lawyer (He had moved here from Albuquerque with his parents and brothers when he was eleven because his dad got a promotion to work at a law firm, and plus, his family wanted to be closer to Eric, who at the time was starting college at University of Miami. But on another note, I had known Jace since freshman year of High School. We were close friends, but in junior year, I was sexually violated by a twenty-five year old guy posing as a junior. It was a very traumatic experience for me because despite my parents and I filing a restraining order against the dickhead, he kept stalking me, threatening me and raping me. Where Jace came in was he was the shoulder that I leaned on and after he kicked Brad's ass and got him arrested, he confessed he'd had a crush on me ever since he met me, and we'd been dating ever since). My family was obviously different and smaller than his. To start, we were a mexican family, my dad, David De La Rosa, who was forty-seven years old and a police officer, my mom Gloria who was forty-six years old and a homemaker and my younger brother, JJ, who was eighteen and had just started college at University of South Florida and was majoring in dance.

At first, JJ and I rarely ever got along. He would play pranks on me, and at times, I would play tit for tat. The worst one he ever played on me was a time when I got out of the shower, I was wearing just a towel, and he had me on video (of course, I was tied up in combing my hair and singing, more like rapping Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. When I was in high school, I used to be obsessed with her, so I didn't know it was a video until I saw it in the new video feed and posted it to YouTube, where it went viral (it didn't get more than like nine hundred views, but still, it was humiliating). But he got his comeuppance- my parents grounded him for a month (No social engagements, no TV, no internet and no phone) and made him go to cybernight at my high school, where one of the things they talked about was sexting. But now we were a lot closer as siblings and got along much better.

But back to Jace and I, the one thing our families did have in common, is our families were extremely catholic. I felt that wave of nausea come back again and I vomited in the toilet. It came back yet again, and I just retched again. I took my toothbrush from my cup by the sink and filled the cup with water. I drank it. I went to my room and grabbed my hot pink robe that was on the hook on the closet door and slid on my white furry slippers.

God my head was aching, I was dizzy and I had had to pee a lot in the last seventy-two hours, around four or five times a day. I really had to pee right now so I walked into the bathroom and peed, but as I was about to wash my hands, I was sick again. I vomited in the toilet and I washed my hands. I grabbed my digital thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. Now my fever was ninety-nine point eight.

So it had gone down a little bit, but the nausea and dizziness were still really bad. I read the list on what to do and I felt a little hungry so I went down to kitchen to look for something to eat. I found some chicken broth, saltine crackers and an apple and made it for myself. I sat at the dining room and ate it and ate the apple, drank another glass of water, put my dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed a bowl in case I needed to retch again, refilled my glass of water and carried the glass of water to my nightstand with a green coaster with the phone icon on the iPhone and set the glass down on it and I put the bowl that I would use to be sick in by the bed. I raised my pillows and laid down in my fluffy bed with blankets.

Since I was sick as shit, I took a selfie with my phone and shared it on Instagram with a caption that read,

"I feel like total ass. #feellikeshit."

Stu and Professor Carlotta wouldn't care if I swore in my posts. I had heard them swear many times, and I worked at a medical drug clinic for christ's sake. Everyone swore nowadays. In need of some tube, I found the remote to our netflix TV. I was in the mood to just chill and watch netflix.

Prince, Jace's and my nine-week-old black lab puppy, came striding in and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

I said,

"Awww, come here, Prince."

He was licking my face and he snuggled up beside me.

"Wanna watch netflix with Mommy?"

He seemed to cuddle up to me even more. I guess that was his way of saying yes. I decided to watch _Adventure Time_. That show had been on for like ten years and I got hooked on it when I was like thirteen. My favorite character had always been Princess Bubblegum, even though Jake and Finn were really cute too, and they stood together in the toughest times.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRISH:**

After watching my dosage of one of my favorite shows, _Adventure Time_ ( _Adventure Time_ was the only cartoon that didn't wear out, maybe _SpongeBob SquarePants_ could learn a thing or two from _Adventure Time_. When it first came on the air, it was good, but after the 2004 movie, it all turned to shit), I realized that I was sleepy. I was also in a queen-sized bed, covered with soft blankets and pillows. It read one fifteen on the digital alarm clock and I just yawned and dozed off. When I woke up, it read five thirty on the clock. I also noticed Jace staring and smiling at me.

"Jace! How long have you been staring at me?"

My boyfriend chortled.

"Like five minutes. It was really hard to not want to kiss you awake."

I suddenly felt the need to retch again.

"Jace,"

I managed to choke out.

He looked around and discovered the bowl by our bed, and he held it up to me. I vomited right into it twice.

My voice was cracking from me throwing up.

"Sorry you had to see that. I know that it's disgusting as hell."

My family was catholic, yet I used the terms "Jesus Christ" and "Hell" a lot.

"Do you think I even give a rat's ass about how disgusting you think it is? What I care about is if my girlfriend feels any better."

There was no question that Jace was the most amazing boyfriend I ever had. I just vomited in front of him and he didn't seem even slightly grossed out.

"I'm going to get a glass of water,"

I said in a dizzy voice. Speaking of dizziness, I stood up way too fast and my boyfriend caught me in his arms.

"If you need a glass of water, let me get it for you. You're too dizzy."

"Thanks, babe. Oh, and this might be really gross, but will you pour my throw up in the toilet?"

He didn't even seem reluctant to get rid of my vomit. Oh yeah. He was amazing. Definitely the best. The worst was Trent Jackson, who was an asshole, a son of a bitch, a douchebag and a dickhead rolled into one. At first, he asked me out, but Ally caught him red handed with another girl (I forgot whether her name was Becky or Sandy) and she overheard him admit to her that he was just using me to be Austin's backup dancer. About three weeks after I dumped his ass, he stole a song that Austin and Ally had been working on, made it a very huge hit (which was a little like how Austin and Ally started to work together, except Austin and Trent stayed enemies and he sure as hell didn't become gay for Trent) and attempted to crib Austin's life.

He was just about the most annoying and egotistical person I knew. He drank, smoked weed and hooked up (and by hook up, I mean have sex with) with at least between five and eight girls a month. Yet he still hit on me at that time. There was even a time where Coach Simmons, the PE teacher at our old high school, smelled marijuana that Trent was smoking and Trent told him Austin was smoking it and even planted it in his gym locker. And fortunately he was expelled for recording Ally showering for gym (Yes, her melons were visible in that pornographic video).

He should know that the only person who was allowed to see her naked was Austin. And believe me, those two had been sexually active since they started dating. I knew because at my seventeenth birthday party, I actually caught them having sex in my abuela's room (My parents' house had an in-law suite, and my mom's mom, my grandma Guadalupe, or as I called Abuela, slept there). Trent was a pornographer as a career and right now, he was on felony charges for drunk driving. I had heard that on the news.

I was so happy when I heard it. I was like Monica on that episode of _Friends_ when she learned that Aunt Sylvia had died. Jace and I would often hang out with Austin, Ally, Dez and Carrie and we'd all watch it together. It was funny because we were all literally like the six friends. Austin was Ross, Ally was Rachel, I was Monica, Jace was Chandler, Dez was Joey and Carrie was Phoebe. I even had a photo of us all acting like idiots and dancing in front of a fountain.

It was the day Austin proposed to Ally on her twenty-third birthday. Like on my eighteenth birthday, Jace gave me a key to the apartment Agnes and John had bought him. Not to mention, I was Ally's maid of honor and Jace was one of Austin's best men. My best friend and I both had such awesome boyfriends and we knew it. Speaking of Ally, I was getting a FaceTime request from her right now.

I said,

"Hey, bestie!"

Ally flashed me her gorgeous-as-always smile.

"Hi, Trish. Are you feeling any better?"

I said,

"Maybe a little."

As I said that, my wave of nausea, yet again, hit me like a ton of bricks. I managed to say,

"Ally, I'll be right back."

I ran to the bathroom and retched in the toilet. My god that was ugly as shit. I felt bad that Ally almost had to see that. I didn't feel like crying, but I wiped my watering eyes.

"Sorry, Ally,"

I said apologetically.

Ally looked at me with sympathy.

"No, no, no, no, Trish. It's fine."

I overheard Austin in the background.

"Ally, are you sick?"

I raised my hand.

"No, Austin. Your wife's not sick. I am."

Austin was more visible to the camera now. I saw him sit down beside Ally and he gave me his puppy dog face.

"Aw. That's too bad."

"You can say that again. It started off with Kim and Khloe being sore…."

He looked baffled.

"Kim and Khloe? Why would Kim and Khloe Kardashian, models and stars of _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ , which I totally need to catch up on by the way, cause you any pain?"

"My breasts. Anyway, it started with sore boobs, then I was lethargic, then I had dizzy spells and I fainted at work and my boss Stu sent me home, which are still going on, and ever since last night, I lost my appetite and I've been heaving like crazy."

Austin gave me a look of sympathy.

"Sorry you're sick, Trish."

I said,

"Yeah, me too. And to make it even better, I had a fever, too. Admittedly it was a low-grade fever, but still. I've been feeling like shit all day. Oh, and you may not want to know this, but I've also been having to piss like crazy lately."

Ally grabbed Austin's arm and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Trish, do you think you might be pregnant?"

I said,

"I don't know. First of all, Austin, cover your ears."

Austin looked at me with a confused facial expression.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to mention that _time of the month_."

He smirked at me.

"Trish, if I can handle seeing Dez walk around stark naked…"

I grimaced. Dez was Austin's weird ass friend who was the epitome of an idiot, but at the same time, he was a very good friend of ours.

"You've seen Dez naked?"

"Yeah. Not something I ever want to see again, but like I said, if I can handle seeing Dez in his birthday suit, I can handle you and Ally talking about getting your periods."

"Son of a bitch, you're brave, Austin Moon! Anyway, I skipped my period last month and I felt sick this week. I saw my doctor today and she said to come in next week to do an official test."

Ally nuzzled her head on Austin's shoulder.

"Let me guess, next week are you going to get weird food cravings?"

"I might. If I skipped my period, I felt sick all week, and if I start craving food that I've seen no one other than Dez eat, then I'm pregnant."

Austin piped in.

"Or you could just buy a pregnancy test."

"True."

I just hoped that if I did wind up carrying a bun in the oven, Jace wouldn't break up with me. I couldn't raise a baby by myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRISH:**

I was fortunate to have my flu have gone away in two days, fever and all. But I was still having to pee a lot and now I was starting to get cravings. Ice cream (Dreyer's Rocky Road was my favorite), Lay's potato chips, pickles (I was turning into Ally), papaya, strawberries, sugar snap peas and cheddar doritos. Mmmm. Like the Candyland that wasn't a child's board game that I hadn't played since I was like seven, or that wouldn't cause cardiac arrest. In need of all the food I listed above, I wrote it on the list everything I needed.

But then I realized, eh, I could just buy it from the corner store. I loved corner stores. They had good food at extremely reasonable prices. The farmer's market was even better, because it was organic. Admittedly, Jace and I were both wealthy (He owned a popular skatepark and I sold high-end medical pot and plus, I was on my way to being a pediatrician, and doctors make a lot of money), but definitely to a much lesser extent than Austin and Ally were. Not only did they have music careers, but they were models, Austin owned his own record label Moon Records (that Ally co-owned) that Jimmy gave him as a twenty-first birthday gift and he was a producer on _America's Top Talent_ , and Ally was a makeup, perfume and fashion entreprenuer. Even though Austin, her parents and I kept telling her that she was gorgeous and that she didn't need makeup to be beautiful.

But that was Ally's career, besides singing. But what I was happy about was that even though they were wealthy, popular and successful, the only things bigger than their fame or fanbase were their hearts. They still cared more about the people around them than how successful, well off and popular they were. Anyway, I decided to go to the farmer's market and/or the corner store since Jace was at the skatepark today (he worked from nine to five everyday), where as I worked from Monday to Friday from nine to twelve, and I had class on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday from two to four, and today was saturday, so I was pretty much free today. What better way to spend my day off than buying all the food I was craving at the corner store and the farmer's market?

As I was putting my clothes on, I heard my ringtone, which was Redial, a song that Ally had written me many years ago. Ally was definitely the biggest freaking sweetheart I had ever met. I ran to it to answer, it was the Mercy hospital, where Doctor Michaels worked.

I said,

"Hello?"

The lady on the phone asked in a New York dialect,

"Hello, is this Patricia De La Rosa?"

I said,

"Yes. This is she."

I recognized her immediately. It was Nancy Coffee, the receptionist at the Mercy Hospital.

"You visited your doctor, Kathleen Michaels, this week, correct?"

"Yes. I hadn't been feeling myself all week and I saw her and she said I might be pregnant. She asked me to come back next week."

Nancy said to me,

"Yes, about that, she asked me to call and tell you that she would like to see you on Tuesday at three PM."

"OK. Thanks."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

I went out to buy the shit I was craving. Honestly, I never was a picky eater as a kid. I ate pretty much everything. I started off with the ice cream, before it melted. And so I had something to do while eating, I turned on the TV to rewatch _Orange is the new black_.

 _Orange is the new black_ was one of the most kickass shows I had ever watched, being funny and gripping at the same time. Snacking and watching one of your favorite TV shows in your most comfortable loungewear, mine being a purple tee shirt that I got when I saw Aladdin The Musical about three years ago with Ally, my cousin Vanessa (who I was very close with) at the Miami Theater Center, (Purple was my favorite color and obviously, _Aladdin_ was my all-time favorite Disney movie, so I loved wearing that t-shirt), purple sweatpants that said pink in white letters going down the leg, and my white furry slippers. Jace came home, when I was about to devour another tub of Dreyer's Rocky Road Ice cream. I heard him say,

"Trish? I'm home."

I said with a mouthful of that yummy rocky road ice cream,

"Hey, Jace!"

He walked in to see his girlfriend, me, eating in front of the TV and when he saw that, it was crystal clear that he was having a hard time maintaining a straight face.

"What's so funny?"

"I've just never seen anyone that hungry in my life!"

Now he broke out laughing so hard that I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He took out his space gray iPhone 6 plus, covered in a green and white case with an issue of an _X-men_ (My boyfriend was a comic book and video game nerd, but I loved that about him. No wonder he got along so well with Austin and Dez, who just like him, were comic book and video game nerds) comic book and snapped a photo of me.

"At least I got my appetite back."

Jace yet again tittered.

"No shit."

He looked a little suspicious.

"OK, so last month, you skipped your period, this week you were sick and now you're craving all this food. Are you, by any chance….?"

"Pregnant? I think I might be. Dr. Michaels asked me to come in on Tuesday at three PM for an official test. If I get pregnant, please don't leave me, Jace. I can't raise a child by myself."

I pleaded. Jace sat down beside me and joined hands with me.

"Trish De La Rosa, if you're pregnant, I'll be here every step of the way."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, babe."

"I'm your boyfriend. I'll be here every step of the way for you."

I snuggled up to my boyfriend and pecked him on his cheek. He pecked me on mine. Jace was such an amazing boyfriend. I thought that if I told him I was pregnant, he would kick me out. But he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRISH:**

The day I was officially finding out if I was pregnant at my doctor's office came by sooner than I expected. Oh, speaking of doctors, I got my medical schoolwork done. I think I was on the verge of graduating early, I was getting really good grades. The stuff was a piece of cake, and I probably was going to be one of the best pediatricians in the world! I didn't know if I graduated early if I would keep or quit my job at Cosmic Kratom. I rose out of Jace's and my bed and showered, got dressed in my scrubs and I saw Jace had already made me breakfast- orange juice, cut up strawberries and french toast and my favorite maple syrup.

Now I was craving syrup.

"Here you go, Trish,"

I smiled at him.

"I just have the best boyfriend ever."

I kissed him on his cheek.

"About your doctor appointment today?"

I asked,

"What about it?"

He asked me,

"Are you nervous at all?"

I said,

"Maybe a little. But the thought that we could have a beautiful little half-mexican, half-white baby girl or boy puts me at ease."

He said,

"Me too."

I poured about a half a gallon of the maple syrup on the toast.

"Wow, Trish, you got enough syrup, there?"

I said,

"Cravings, Jace! By the way, did I mention you're going to have to deal with that for the next nine months?"

He sighed.

"Oh well. At least you weren't grouchy."

My personality was like Jekyll and Hyde. You never knew which one was coming your way. I'm basically saying, my personality was that I was kind of sarcastic, snarky and when you provoked me I could get so god damn aggressive with you, at times I uttered profanities like Gordon Ramsey from _Hell's Kitchen_ and _Kitchen Nightmares_ if him, Seth Rogen and Adam Sandler all worked together in a movie, or like Samantha Jones from _Sex and the city_ , but I did generally care about my friends and family and I was always there when they needed me.

I was at my worst when I got my period. But I didn't get my period last month, and I wouldn't get it for probably the next nine months. Plus, I was sick last week and my cravings were boiling over. I now was craving Subway turkey sandwiches. Fortunately, there was a subway right next to my workplace, and I could grab some lunch on my way to my doctor appointment.

Jace, being so generous as to give me a ride to work, dropped me off in front of Cosmic Kratom.

"Good luck at your doctor's appointment today, princess. I feel like a dick for not being able to come."

I said to him,

"Jason Xavier Dillon, do not call yourself a dick just because you can't come to my doctor appointment. Because you are NOT, I repeat NOT, a dick."

Jason was Jace's real name. I used it sometimes when I teased He chortled.

"That's comforting to hear from you, my little mexican churro."

He also called me his little churro. Because I was his little churro.

"I love my boyfriend. And just because you're the only one of us with a penis doesn't mean you are one. But I like yours."

"This conversation is making me horny."

"Maybe tonight we should have sex."

"Good idea. Now you should go. You don't want to go to work and go back to your old ways."

"OK. Bye bye."

We kissed and I walked into Cosmic Kratom. Stu saw me, flashing me a very friendly smile.

"Hey, Trish."

"Hey, Stu."

"I think all that rest you got did you some good. You seem a lot better."

I laughed.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. I'm just craving a lot of food."

He said,

"When Julia got pregnant with Mikey, she seemed to have a fierce craving for enchiladas and Vanilla ice cream."

Stu was married to Julia, who was a teacher at Downtown Learning Center preschool, and they had two boys- Bryce, who was six and Mikey who was two. I sometimes would babysit his sons and I beat Bryce at some kind of video game based on the Disney Pixar movie _Cars_. I remember when JJ was about five, six or seven, he used to be obsessed with that movie.

"What about Bryce?"

"With Bryce, she craved Stouffer's Mac and Cheese and Avacados."

"I knew I've gotten my appetite back because I started craving Rocky Road Ice Cream, Dreyer's if you will, Avacados, Papaya, Cheddar doritos, Lay's potato chips and pickles, and now I'm craving Subway. Plus, I didn't get my time of the month and I was sick last week."

"Oh yeah, she experienced that stuff when she found out she was pregnant with both of my boys."

"Today after work, I'm going to the doctor's office today to see if I'm officially pregnant."

"Good luck, Trish."

"Thanks, Stu."

After work, I satisified my cravings by buying a subway sandwich with lots of turkey and pickles, tomatoes, spinach and cheddar cheese. Oh my fucking god it was delicious! I also bought two bottles of water because I'd seen on like _Grey's Anatomy_ , _Scrubs_ and even on _Jane the virgin_ , the only way you could know if you were pregnant (by not taking a pregnancy test) was through your urine. At the doctor's office, I decided to entertain myself by listening to music and looking through photos. My phone consisted of Austin and Ally (I was their manager and I loved their songs), Nicki Minaj, Jennifer Lopez, Miley Cyrus (even after her _Hannah Montana_ period, despite her oversexualized behavior), Selena Gomez, Gloria Estefan, Flo Rida, Chris Brown, Rihanna, Jay-Z, Bruno Mars, Green Day, Usher, Sean Kingston, Pharrell, Robin Thicke, One Direction, Taio Cruz, Lil Wayne, LMFAO, Wocka Flocka Flame and classic Disney songs and songs from _Teen Beach Movie_ (Austin's "doppelganger" was in it), _High School Musical_ and its sequels, _Camp Rock_ , _Hairspray, You're a good man, Charlie Brown_ (Everyone loved those cute _Peanuts_ kids), _Avenue Q, The Book of Mormon_ , _Glee_ and lots of Disney songs.

Especially _Aladdin_. I went through my photos, a picture of Ally on her wedding day with me, Dez's girlfriend Carrie Lainfield, Carrie's twin sister Piper Lainfield, Austin's boss at Starr Records Jimmy Starr's daughter Kira Starr and Dez's sister Didi Wade. She was in a strapless white bejeweled wedding gown and me, Didi, Kira, Carrie and Piper were in light blue strapless dresses. Another one I looked at was me with Jace in a photo booth at Ryder and Melissa's wedding (in the first of four strips we were smiling, in the second one I was kissing his cheek, in the third one he was giving me bunny ears and in the last one I was making one half of a heart with my hand and he was making the other half). Another one was of me, Jace, Dez, Carrie, Austin and Ally at my twenty-first birthday party at Tootsie's Cabaret (Yes, for my twenty-first birthday I had a stripper themed party at a stripper bar) and the last one I was smiling at had me, Ally and Carrie helping set up for Ally's paris themed wedding shower.

 **Thanks for reading! and today is my 17th birthday! So yeah, I'm pumped times a million! Kisses to my fans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRISH:**

Doctor Michaels tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Trish. You ready to see if you're pregnant?"

I said,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I suddenly felt the need to urinate. It was probably from all the water I drank. She told me,

"Take everything off but your bra and underwear and get into this gown."

I took off everything but my bra and underwear and she tied my paper gown from the back.

I said,

"Doctor, I kind of need to go to the bathroom."

She smiled.

"That's totally fine. The only way I can see if you're pregnant is through your urine."

She pulled out a small strip.

"And you see this strip here? After you urinate, I dip it into your urine. If the dipped side turns pink, it means you're positive for pregnancy."

I nodded in reply. She handed me a small cup.

"You must urinate in here."

The thought of peeing in a cup made me uncomfortable, but it was the only way she could see if I was pregnant. I guess I should be kind of used to it, because when I was about five years old, I had a bladder infection, and I had to piss in a cup. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. She dipped the strip in the cup with my pee in it.

"If your urine turns this strip pink, it means you're pregnant."

She pulled it out and yup, it turned neon pink. But Professor Carlotta had taught my classmates and I, sometimes pregnancy tests done in the hospital can be false. I decided to go to Walgreens to buy a pregnancy test so that I would know for sure if I was carrying a bun in the oven. When I felt the need to pee again, I walked into the bathroom and peed on the test. I saw a plus sign and tears formed in my eyes.

I heard Jace walk in.

"Jace-"

I said, crying tears of happiness.

He asked me,

"Trish? Are you OK?"

I said,

"Yeah, these are tears of joy. I found out I'm pregnant."

He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I have nothing but love right now, Trish. For you, and our beautiful baby girl or boy that we're going to have."

I asked him,

"So what sex of the baby do you want?"

I was expecting him to say that he was hoping for a boy, but he actually said,

"I don't care about the sex of the baby. I'm just as excited as you are for him or her."

Prince apparently could hear our conversation. He ran over and stood on his hind legs, with his front paws on my belly.

"Hmmm, you like Mommy's belly, Prince? You're going to have a new little brother or sister. Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy will love the baby just as much as we love you."

Jace smiled at me.

"Awww, bring him over here."

I said,

"Awww, Daddy wants quality time."

Prince started licking his face.

"Jace, you remembered to feed him, right?"

Jace's cute face lit up in epiphany.

"I'll go give him his food right now."

He clapped his hands.

"Prince, come here, buddy! Let's get you some food!"

Jace had always been a big dog person. Right now, I was about to post that I was pregnant, when I was getting a FaceTime from JJ, my younger brother. I answered it. I said,

"Hi, JJ."

JJ smiled at me like how people smiled when they were trying to hide when they were upset.

"Hey, Trish."

"Are you OK?"

JJ said to me,

"I wanted to call and say that I'm coming out of the closet."

I had never known this about JJ. He had never seemed like the homosexual type to me. Dez seemed more gay than him because he willingly participated in the Marino High drag show all four years.

"Wait, JJ? You're…."

"It's OK, Trish. You can say it. It's not a bad word."

"When did you learn you were gay?"

"Well, I'm majoring in Dance, and I was having trouble with it. There was this one boy who I've made friends with, who I'm also sure is gay, his name is Ray Velazquez, and he helped me with my test and I've been starting to have feelings for him."

"JJ, you need to find interests that you both have in common, you need to show him your kind and thoughtful side. That's what Jace and I did before we started dating."

"That's good advice. But what I'm worried about is that Mom and Dad won't accept me for my newfound sexual orientation. And we were both raised in the bible, and one of the sins is homosexuality."

I said,

"You know what they say, JJ. God loves all his children. And besides, Abuelo Guillermo and Abuela Lupe accepted Uncle Kevin when he came out."

Kevin was one of our paternal uncles, and he was gay. I remembered when he got married, he and his husband, my uncle Juan, they let me bring Jace to the wedding. Our dad David grew up being the third of five children to our paternal grandparents, Guillermo and Lupe. The order was Uncle Francisco, then Uncle Roy, then Dad, then Aunt Lena and then Uncle Kevin. My mother was raised differently- she was the middle of three daughters- the oldest was Aunt Paula, then her and then the youngest was my Aunt Bianca. Her father, my Abuelo Thomas had left the family when my Aunt Paula was twelve, my mom was nine and my Aunt Bianca was four.

Occasionally, JJ, me and my maternal cousins all saw our maternal grandfather. According to my mom, the two of them constantly argued and they got along better in seperate houses. My abuela had been living with my parents ever since about fifteen years ago, when she was hospitalized for a heart attack and her bills were going up, so my mom had been extra kind to let her live with us. I was still on FaceTime with my hermanito.

"So enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"I might be letting the cat out of the bag a little bit, but I'm going to say it. I'm pregnant!"

JJ smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle! Will I have a niece or nephew?"

I said,

"I don't know. I just found out I was pregnant. Plus, I knew I was pregnant because starting last week, I was sick and the end of last week, I was craving food."

My brother started laughing pretty hard.

"I saw that picture Jace posted on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Funniest thing I've seen since the video of Dez getting drunk at Austin and Ally's wedding."

I laughed upon the reminiscing the past. Dez had been drinking a lot at Austin and Ally's wedding and he was delirious and it was too hilarious!

"Hell yeah! At least Carrie was driving, though."

Carrie was also a little absent-minded sometimes, but occasionally her maturity and intelligence rose above her ditzy personality.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRISH:**

JJ eventually had to hang up, because he had to study for a test he had the next day. I walked out of the kitchen, only to find Jace with a glass of Sangria.

"Who were you FaceTiming with?"

"JJ. He came out to me."

"You mean he's?"

"Yes, babe. Apparently, JJ is gay. I was just about to share that you and I are expecting a baby, when he wanted to FaceTime and he came out to me. I just hope my parents will accept him for his sexuality."

Jace took a sip of his drink. He asked me,

"Why wouldn't they?"

"We both had extremely catholic upbringings. And even though I consider this the epitome of bullshit, in my religion, it's considered a sin to be homosexual."

"I always considered that bullshit, too. I like your brother. And I totally accept him for being gay."

"Me too. I might be snarky sometimes, but I am NOT homophobic."

"No you're not. And by the way, am I rubbing it in your face that I'm drinking Sangria in front of you?"

I said,

"No. All I care about right now is our baby and if he or she grows up healthy."

Jace put down his wine on the coaster on our coffee table and he cooed in a baby voice while staring at my belly,

"Hi, little one! It's your daddy! Your mommy and I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you!"

I laughed. Jace was so cute and funny.

"You're going to be a great father, Jace."

He kissed my cheek.

"You're going to be an amazing mother, Trish."

We started kissing. I pulled out my phone and snapped a selfie of my boo and I and posted to Facebook, Instagram and Twitter,

"We're having a baby!"

I got over a hundred likes from my family- maternal and paternal, JJ, my parents, Jace's brothers and sisters-in-law, his parents and of course from Austin, Ally, Dez and Carrie.

We FaceTimed Ally.

"Congratulations, Trish and Jace!"

I pulled my boyfriend's arm around my shoulder and he kissed my cheek.

"Aww, thanks!"

We both said in unison.

Jace turned to Ally.

"Since we're expecting a baby, Ally, can you call Austin in here? We have a proposal for both of you."

She said,

"Sure. Austin?!"

"Here I am, Ally!"

"Trish and Jace are on FaceTime and they have something they want to ask us!"

Austin was now more visible to the camera.

"Hey, guys! I heard the good news and I'm very happy for you guys!"

Jace looked at him.

"Thanks guys. What we want to propose to you is that because you're two of our best friends, will you be our baby's godparents?"

Ally put her hand to heart and smiled warmly and Austin put his arm around his wife.

"We'd be honored!"

They said in unison.

Ally raised her hand.

"Does it matter that I grew up non-religious, and Austin grew up christian, not catholic?"

I laughed.

"No. It doesn't matter. We just want godparents for our baby. And we thought there'd be no better people than you two."

"Well, we can't wait to be in your baby's life!"

"Neither can we!"

Ally piped in.

"I almost forgot. Guess what?"

This excited me.

"What?"

Austin said as Ally nuzzled her head on his shoulder and pulled his arm around her shoulder,

"We have a little friend for Prince! Gabby! Come here!"

He made kissing noises and I could hear jingling. Austin bent down and he picked up a black and tan cavapoo puppy.

"This is our new puppy, Gabby!"

We both cooed at Gabby. She was as adorable as Prince.

"She's eight weeks old and we just adopted her today!"

Jace looked at her.

"Aww, she's adorable!"

Austin was kissing her to death.

"Aww, Gabby, did you hear what Jace said about you?"

I could hear my boyfriend call,

"Prince! Come here, buddy!"

Prince came trotting over and I picked him up.

"Look, Prince! Austin and Ally have a new friend for you!"

Prince and Gabby were looking at each other through the camera and they started staring at each other almost romantically. It was just about the cutest thing we'd ever seen.

Austin giggled.

"I think they like each other."

Ally sighed dreamfully.

"I love love!"

Ally had always been an incurable romantic. And she told me she'd had a crush on Austin ever since she met him. I'd be lying if I said that they weren't extremely passionate about each other. They'd been together since sophomore year of high school and they even had been sexually active ever since then. Austin gave his wife a kiss on the side of her head.

Later, Jace asked me,

"What do you want for dinner, Mama to be?"

I said,

"Why don't we have pork chops with collard greens? Folic acid helps lower the baby's risk for spina bifida."

Jace said,

"Sounds muy rica!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Jace was so cute when he spoke the language of my people.

"Eres adorable cuando tu hablas mi lengua materna."

"¿Oh si? Bueno, tú eres mi hermosa princesa mexicana!"

I blushed and smiled.

"¿Puedo tener un beso, por favor?"

"Donde?"

"Mi mejilla, por favor."

Like I said, even though Jace was white and I was mexican, he spoke spanish very well. He was struggling with it in high school and I helped him with it. He kissed my cheek and I made dinner for us. We looked around our condo for a room where the baby could sleep. We already had a guest room, our own bedroom and we found the spare room right next door to our room where he or she could sleep, even though we thought it was a good idea for him or her to sleep in our room for the first two months.


	9. Chapter 9

**TRISH:**

I now was nineteen weeks pregnant. Jace and I were at the hospital, about to see the sex of the baby. A pretty blonde nurse, wearing pink floral scrubs, walked out.

"De La Rosa, Patricia Maria and Dillon, Jason Xavier?"

I said,

"That's us."

She smiled and made the come here sign with her fingers. I was so excited yet I was so nervous to find out if our baby was a boy or a girl. The nurse handed me a light blue gown and said to me,

"Here. Take off everything but your bra and underwear and get in the gown."

"OK."

I took off my clothes and Jace helped me into the gown. I lay on the bed and in fifteen minutes, she covered my stomach with the gel and I whispered to Jace,

"Baby, can you hold my hand?"

Jace smiled,

"Sure. But are you really that nervous?"

"I'm anxious to find out the baby's gender, but it's just the gel is very cold."

She put the wand on my belly.

"You're nineteen weeks, correct?"

I said,

"Yes, nurse."

"Your fluids look good. And you see that picture on the monitor?"

I said,

"Mm-hmm."

"That's the fetus."

Jace smiled.

"It's beautiful."

She smiled.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I smiled.

"Yes, of course."

She smiled.

"You two are having a girl."

In our car on the way home, I was crying with tears of happiness,

"Jace, we're having a baby girl. Can you believe it?"

Jace smiled, looking like he was going to share my happy tears.

"No, I can't. We're going to have a beautiful half-mexican, half-white daughter we can call our own."

At home, I changed into my _Aladdin The Musical_ t-shirt and purple baggy sweatpants and snuggled with Jace underneath our white fur sherpa blanket. I took out my phone and uploaded pictures of my ultrasound to Instagram and shared them on Facebook and Twitter and posted- I'M HAVING A BABY GIRL and included a crying emoji, an emoji with hearts in the eyes, a bow emoji, all the flower emojis, all the heart emojis and a baby emoji. After doing that, I felt the need to take a little cat nap on my bed. In my dream, Jace and I were in our bed and we were both snuggled together.

I whispered to him,

"I love you, my babe."

He whispered to me,

"I love you more, cariña."

We locked each other into a very passionate kiss and we eventually heard a baby cooing in the background. We smiled because we knew what it was. It was our little half-mexican, half-white princess.

"I think she's awake,"

Jace whispered to me with a big grin all over his face. I saw him get up. He gasped and whispered,

"Hi, princess. Hi."

I saw him pick her up with one hand on the back of her head and the other on her bottom. He held her and cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. He got back into bed with me and he gently handed our little angel to me. I whispered,

"Hi, princess. Hi. Hi."

She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. She had dark brown hair, my face, and Jace's hazel eyes.

I whispered,

"Look at her. She's beautiful."

He smiled.

"Yeah she is."

She just looked at us. I cradled her in my arms and asked in a baby voice,

"Aw, are you looking at Mommy and Daddy?"

Jace tickled her tummy and she gave us a big gummy smile. In another part of my dream, I was holding her on my hip, and Jace took her pacifier from her mouth. She said,

"Dada!"

In another sequence, I was kneeling behind her and she was walking to Jace and he was picking her up. In the next sequence, she was about eighteen and in a cap and gown. In the next one, Jace was walking her down the aisle. My cat nap was unfortunately over way too soon. But I did like to see Jace standing over me, smiling.

"Hello, beautiful,"

he smiled at me.

I said,

"Hello, handsome."

"Because I'm your boyfriend, it was so hard not to kiss you awake."

I laughed.

"You're cute, Jace."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Our baby,"

I said dreamfully.

"Half of the reason I came in here is I wanted to discuss baby names with you."

I smiled.

"That's a great idea, Jace!"

I really liked the name Isabella.

"How about Isabella?"

He smiled.

"I like it. What about her middle name?"

I said,

"Guadalupe after my grandmother. And Athena after the greek goddess of wisdom and to a much higher extent, your grandma's name."

 _Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon_. Jace's and my baby's name. It sounded beautiful. Probably the most beautiful name I'd ever heard.

Jace smiled.

" _Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon_. It's perfect."

"I knew you'd like it, Jace."

Later, I was writing a paper on meningitis on my MacBook air. Professor Carlotta had assigned us a paper on a disease that had to be at least three pages long, it had to say how common it was, how we could prevent it and how we could cure it. I had first discovered that I wanted to be a children's doctor in my freshman year of college at Miami University and I had to do community service at the Miami Children's hospital. In the past, I hated working for free, but in this case, I loved volunteering at the hospital, and the children I helped nurse were adorable, not to mention, I liked giving out stickers and lollipops. It also inspired me to have premedicine be my major.

Could I heal and treat sick kids while selling medical marijuana and cannabis cards and managing Austin and Ally? Whoa, whoa, I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself. I could hear Jace saying,

"Trish and I found out the sex of the baby. We're having a girl!"

I could hear Jace's dad say in his , today."

I was guessing he was on Skype because it was in the office. It was definitely John or Agnes he was talking to, because I heard John say in his brooklyn dialect,

"Are we going to have yet another granddaughter or grandson?"

I walked in, clutching my belly with little Isabella. I laughed as I was seeing my boyfriend's parents.

"John, we're having a girl."

Agnes immediately lit up at the idea of having a granddaughter. She smiled and asked in her midwestern dialect,

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

I said,

"Yeah. Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon."

Agnes smiled.

"Athena is my mother's name."

Jace laughed.

"That's why her middle name is Athena. After Grandma."

I piped in.

"And Guadalupe is my grandma's name."

Agnes pushed some of the bangs from her shaggy, light brown pixie haircut on the side of her forehead. Her haircut looked like a light brown version of Austin's hairstyle. She looked at John like she was going to cry tears of happiness.

"Now we're going to have six grandchildren, John."

John looked at his wife.

"I'm as excited as you are, honey."

I could hear barking in the background at Jace's parents' house. It was their very sweet golden retriever dog, Callie. Agnes cooed,

"Hi, Callie!"

Jace cooed,

"Hey, Callie!"

Callie licked the screen in reply.

She went over to John and kissed him. Speaking of dogs, Prince came striding in and I picked him up. He was giving me the sad eyes and I could hear his stomach growling.

I cooed,

"Aww, Princey, are you hungry? Agnes, John, it was great to catch up with you. I need to go feed Prince."

They both smiled at me.

"It was great to chat with you too, Trish. And we can't wait for little Isabella to be born."

I went with Prince and filled his bowls with water and beneful.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRISH:**

I packed my MacBook air, covered in a purple translucent skin and a black _Harry Potter_ sticker that said _This MacBook is a Horcrux_ and on the keyboard there were logos for the keys, as well as some chow for me to eat- celery, carrots and sugar snap peas, Jello chocolate pudding (what pregnant woman wouldn't crave chocolate pudding), a small container with mini M&M's (I loved candy in my pudding), and cheddar string cheese, as well as my pink Klean Kanteen canister with some agua (spanish for water) in it into my Disney Princess Vans off the wall backpack with Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine and Ariel on it (Yes, I was twenty-three and I a thing for Disney, particularly the princesses. Obviously Jasmine was my favorite) I had just about everything I needed for class. Professor Carlotta was about as easy-going as they come for a medical school professor. She let you eat in class as long you didn't leave garbage or crumbs out because for almost a coliseum-like room, she had a problem with mice, ants and rats, she let you listen to music while you did your work, she allowed time in class to do your homework or assignments, she let you use your iPod, tablet, phone or computer, and she even said that on the first day, you could wear pajamas to her class for all she cared. One of the best teachers I ever had.

At Cosmic Kratom, I didn't have a uniform. I just had an apron to wear. I hung my apron up, signed out, said goodbye to Stu and my coworkers and left on my way to school. I turned on the song N-words in Paris (I felt comfortable with swearing, but I never used ableist, racist or homophobic slurs) by Jay-Z and took the subway to class. This definitely wasn't the first time I felt this, but whenever I walked on my old college campus, it felt like the scene in that awesome movie _Pitch Perfect_ where Becca was first enticed to join the bellas, or that scene in the modern day Snow White movie, _Sydney White_ , where Sydney first arrived at SAU.

I'd been going here for five years, and the feeling, strangely, never got old. I checked in with my ID and on my way, I felt Isabella kicking.

"Mommy loves you to death and can't wait to give you everything you could ever want."

I walked in, and Professor Carlotta smiled at me.

"Hi, Trish."

"Hi, Professor Carlotta."

My fetus started kicking again. I shuddered a little bit.

"You OK?"

I said,

"Yeah. It's just my baby. She's kicking like crazy."

"Oh, yeah. You're expecting a baby."

"Yeah. I'm having a girl. Her name is Isabella."

My professor smiled.

"Isabella. What a beautiful name."

"I know, right? That's why I picked it."

I shared my meningitis paper and got an A plus on it. When I got to the parking lot, I saw Jace's car pull up. I sat down beside him in the car and pecked his cheek.

"Hey, Trish!"

"Hi, Jacey!"

I called Jace "Jacey" sometimes. Corny as hell, but he was my boyfriend. Of course we called each other cheesy ass nicknames. He put the brakes on his whitish-silver Toyota camry and grabbed my eye mask- a black and pink Etsy eyemask that said _Beauty sleep in progress_ in black and had pink hearts on it.

"Here, put this on."

I asked,

"What for?"

He said,

"Because I have a surprise waiting for you when we get back home."

Those words made me excited. I loved surprises. I put my eyemask on. He helped me up the stairs to our apartment and the stairs in our apartment. He eventually smiled.

"We're here! Are you ready to see the surprise?"

I said,

"Yup. Son of a bitch I'm excited to see it!"

He took my eye pillow off my eyes and turned on the light. It was the most beautiful nursery I had ever seen. There were the cutest little toys, furniture, a diaper genie, enough diapers, wipes and baby powder to last two years), pacifiers and in the drawers were the cutest clothes, accessories and shoes I had ever seen.

"Jace! It's gorgeous! Thank you!"

I tightly embraced him and kissed his cheek.

"That's not all,"

he smiled at me.

"Go down and look at the front door."

I went down to the door, and I saw some packages from . I opened it and there was a cute pink Juicy Couture diaper bag with a changing pad, some adorable bibs, and burping clothes. I felt like crying tears of joy now.

"Jace, I don't know what to say."

He laughed.

"You're not done yet. Look in the kitchen and then our room."

Was this never going to end? I looked in the pantry to find six containers of baby formula, with my breast pumping kit, and then I looked in our room to find a bassinet right next to our bed. It was a good idea to let your baby sleep in your room for the first one to two months.

I smiled.

"Jacey, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

I gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"I'm as excited as you are for our little bundle of joy."

I asked,

"Is there anything we don't have for Isabella yet?"

He said,

"We don't have a stroller yet, but that's coming in the mail."

I said,

"And look, I'm starting to show."

Jace put his hands on my stomach and Isabella started kicking again. We went to our bedroom and we started kissing. Eventually, he took my top off where my bra was visible and he took his shirt off, revealing his sexy shirtless chest. He stopped kissing me for a minute.

"Are you OK with us having..."

I smiled, my libido rising like the sun in the morning.

"Oh yeah. There's no one in this world I'd rather have sex with than you."

We continued making out and he took his pants off and he took mine off. We were under a super soft light blue sherpa blanket on our bed and he took off my bra and my underwear off and our clothes were all on the floor. We continued making out. Eventually, we were both naked together under the blanket. He looked at me.

"Trish, since you're pregnant, does sex feel any different?"

I smiled.

"No, Jace. Sex with you will always be one of my favorite activities."

"Mine too."

Jace was the first guy I'd had sex with. And we'd been dating for seven and a half years. The day he asked me the seven best words in the english language,

"Trish, will you move in with me?"

I felt like fireworks. He didn't want me to move in with him just for libido purposes. When he presented me with the key to his apartment that his parents had bought him, he had said that he wanted to wake up to see my gorgeous face every morning. We started kissing again.

He picked up both TV remotes from his nightstand and said in a really cute fake british accent,

"Shall we watch some erotica, my love?"

I followed suit.

"We shall, my beloved."

That was another thing we loved to do together. We loved to watch porn. OK that came out wrong. We watched porn together, but we weren't perverts.

"How does _Fifty shades of grey_ sound to you, Princess?"

I said,

"I think that sounds amazing."

I knew lots of people considered _Fifty shades of Grey_ "porn that you read" and weren't very popular, but I had read all the books and they were quite well written. The movies were good, too, despite all the awful reviews. The first film came out when I was a senior in High School, and I saw it with Austin, Ally, Dez and Carrie. The plot and acting were good, but Christian Grey kind of overdid it in the extent of sadomasochism. Not even Austin and Ally hurt each other for sexual pleasure and they had enough libido to last a lifetime.


	11. Chapter 11

**TRISH:**

I woke up feeling like a person with a fat ass was humping my head. Or that my heart was inside my brain (and not in a good way) and it was beating as if I'd run all the way around the world. I also felt like vomiting, too. I looked on the clock on my nightstand. Oh wonderful. The pain was underscored by the time it was right now. Three thirty in the morning.

My conscience was telling me, _You need some advil, get your ass out of bed and take it. Your head is also being a bitch to you_. There was another voice in my head saying, _Just go back to sleep. Your head will be better by then. Besides you're pregnant. Should you take advil?_

Normally I was OK with taking advil or ibuprofen, but since I was pregnant, I was scared to because I didn't want to harm Isabella while she was still a fetus, or ever for that matter. Great. Now I felt like retching. I ran out of bed, but not too loudly. I didn't want to wake Jace up.

I vomited into the toilet.

"That's not pretty."

I said to myself.

I couldn't be pregnant again. Despite Jace and I having sex last night (without condoms), I was already pregnant. To get pregnant, I would have to ovulate again, which your body didn't do when you were pregnant. I needed to see if I had a fever. I stood up too fast and I had another dizzy spell.

I sat on the toilet, closed my eyes and took deep breaths and counted to ten slowly. I stood up again. I grabbed the thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. Ninety eight point six. At least I didn't have a fever.

But my head was still hurting and I felt the need to vomit again. I looked up to see Jace standing in the doorway. My eyes were watering from vomiting and I asked hoarsely,

"Jace, how long have you been watching me?"

I sounded like Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ if he was a crackhead.

Jace told me,

"I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom. But seeing that you just threw up, I wanted to see if you're OK."

I said,

"Jacey, my head hurts, I feel dizzy and I threw up twice in the past like fifteen minutes."

He had obvious concern for me.

"Aww, my poor cariña."

I got up from the toilet and went back to our bedroom. Jace came back. He asked me,

"Are you feeling any better?"

I said,

"Jace, I'm scared. What if I have a miscarriage?"

Jace said to me,

"You probably won't have a miscarriage. Just we'll see how you feel in a few hours, and if you still feel like shit, you should call Dr. Michaels."

I said,

"Good idea."

Doctor Michaels was as much as a professional doctor and gynecologist as they came. She was smart (Well, all doctors were smart. They didn't earn those medical degrees and high salaries for nothing), caring, nice and, not that this was any more important than what I mentioned above, but she was beautiful, too. And today, my symptoms weren't any better. I was throwing up, I had vertigo spells and I was throwing up.

But all that was on my mind was Isabella. She was a fetus and she could barely survive independently, and I would even prefer a birth defect over this. I felt really cold. I laid my hand on my forehead. Jesus Christ I was freaking burning up. Jace came in with a glass of water for me.

"Thank you, Jace,"

I said.

"Of course, Princess."

He smiled. I stood up to walk to the bathroom to grab a thermometer to see if I had a fever. I grabbed it and stuck it under my tongue. Holy shit- it had gone from ninety-eight point six to one hundred and three. The nausea hit me again like a ton of bricks and I threw up six times. After that I could barely stand up and I felt very frail, and I started seeing pure blackness.

 **JACE:**

I heard a loud and very scary thud coming from the bathroom.

"Trish? Trish!"

I called. No response. I found her lying on the ground unconscious. This was not good. I took out my phone and dialed The South Miami hospital.

"Miami South Hospital, what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend just passed out. I found her lying on the ground unconscious."

"Where's your emergency?

"10605 Hammocks Boulevard, 33916."

The paramedics couldn't have shown up a minute too soon. They strapped her to a gurney and put an oxygen mask on her. I got in my car, following the ambulance. When I got to the hospital, I paced the waiting room. Trish was my girlfriend and I hoped she hadn't just had a stroke or cardiac arrest.

Doctor Michaels walked out, wearing her lab coat over a blue scrub uniform and Nike sneakers. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She said to me,

"Jason Dillon?"

"Yes, that's me. How's Trish?"

"It seems as though Trish has undergone a mild seizure. She also has a high fever, has she vomited in the past few hours?"

"Yes, I saw some matter in our toilet and she was complaining of a headache today. Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may. She is the emergency room."

I went to the elevator to the emergency room. I sent a text to my parents, Trish's parents, Austin, Ally, Dez and Carrie, telling them,

"Trish is in the emergency room. I urge you all to come ASAP."

I went to the emergency room. Trish was hooked up to an IV, breathing into an oxygen mask. I looked at her. Even unconsious, she was beautiful. I heard the emergency room door open, in walked Austin and Ally, both with horrified facial expressions.

I had never been happier to see them.

"You two couldn't have come a minute too soon. I'm scared. I'm really terrified."

Ally seemed as terrified as I was.

"I feel you."

She ran over to Trish's bed and started kneeling over her, saying,

"Trish? Trish? Can you hear me?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I decided to add a little suspense. Exercise your right to comment; I love to hear your feedback! I have nothing but love for my fans! Kisses, hugs and love to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRISH:**

Austin and Ally were standing over me. Ally asking,

"Can you hear me?"

I had no idea what was happening.

Austin asked me,

"Are you OK?"

I took off the oxygen mask so they could understand what I was about to see. I gasped for breath a little bit.

"What happened?"

I asked, my voice lowering.

"You had a fainting spell, Trish. You also were throwing up and you had a high fever."

Jace said to me.

Dez and Carrie entered the room. They were looking at me, obviously concerned for me.

Dez asked me,

"Are you OK?"

I said,

"I hope so."

Carrie looked even more scared.

"You won't die, will you?"

I said,

"No. Or at least I hope not. And I hope Isabella's OK, too."

Carrie looked confused.

"Who's Isabella?"

Dez said to her,

"Babe, Isabella is Trish's baby."

Carrie said,

"Oh, right. I hate miscarriages even more than I hate abortion."

This conversation was making me very anxious. I looked at my belly.

"I hope you're OK. Mommy could never live with herself if anything happened to you,"

I said to my belly.

Ally reassuringly rubbed my shoulder.

"Trish, I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can. I have nothing but hope for you and Isabella."

I said hoarsely,

"Thanks, Ally."

After my boyfriend and our friends had gone home, Doctor Michaels walked in.

"Hi, Doctor,"

I said.

She smiled,

"Hello, Trish. Thank you for your paitence. I ran some tests and it seems you may have preeclampsia."

I asked,

"Is that going to kill my baby?"

Doctor Michaels said to me,

"It _can_ kill babies, but I hope not for your sake. We tested protein in your urine, your blood pressure is one hundred and fifty-five over eighty, but the good news is your fever has gone down."

I said,

"My diet is healthy, and I exercise regularly."

That had to mean something.

"Are there any treatments you reccomend?"

She said,

"Well, one of the things you can do is deliver your baby."

"But she's only nineteen weeks. How many weeks should she be?"

"The earliest premature babies survive are twenty-four weeks. And even in that state of affairs, there's only a thirty-five percent chance of the baby surviving."

I said,

"I don't feel like delievering until she's a little more mature."

"It's not just about your fetus. You could develop hypertension, ishemic heart disease, a blood clot in your artery, or you could have a stroke, liver damage or even die."

"Are there any treatments you reccomend?"

I asked.

"You can take Hydralazine orally. I'll go prescribe it for you after I check on your fever and your blood pressure."

This circumstance was a nail-biting process. She grabbed the tympanic thermometer and put it in my ear. It beeped.

"Ninety eight point six. Let's see your blood pressure."

She wrapped the blood pressure thing around my arm. Unfortunately it hadn't gone down. Doctor Michaels asked me,

"Any questions about the medication?"

"Yes. Will it harm my baby or me?"

She said,

"Only if you take it in large doses. But it should lower your blood pressure within seventy-two hours."

She gave me a bottle of Hydralazine in a small brown bag.

"Here. You should take these pills every four hours. There are also directions in the bag. I also want to know if you are busy on Thursday at one fifteen in the afternoon, just so I can do a follow up with you."

"Alright."

I asked,

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my boyfriend, asking him to bring me home."

She smiled.

"By all means."

I called Jace's number.

"Hi, this is Jace."

"Hey, babe. Can you come pick me up?"

Jace said,

"Sure, Trish. Yesterday, you took twenty years off my life!"

"I feel you, baby. I'll see you in like twenty minutes."


	13. Chapter 13

**TRISH:**

My knight in shining armor, also known as Jace, showed up carrying his bag with the _South Park_ game: _The stick of truth_ , with Cartman, Kyle and Stan on it. I thought that it was amusing (Jace and I were both proud _South Park_ fans) yet kind of creepy that they crossdressed Kenny in it. Having that said, I never thought it was bad if people crossdressed, but I always thought it was a little bit creepy. Anyway, Jace kissed my forehead and whispered,

"How you doing, baby?"

I said,

"I feel a little better. But Isabella, right now, is what's really on my mind."

He said,

"I know. I'm scared for her, too."

Anxious to get my mind off my fetus's health and safety being at stake, I asked,

"What's in the bag?"

He smiled.

"I brought you some clothes to change into."

"Even a bra and panties?"

"Yup."

"You're a sweetheart."

I gave him a big kiss on his cheek. I was fine with Jace digging through my underwear. Of course he didn't do that often. Because he wasn't a pervert who only wanted me for sex. We'd known each other since ninth grade and we made friends immediately, in eleventh grade, when I was raped, assaulted, stalked and almost bullied into sexting by that asshole pedophile Brad (plus everyone at school knew about it and lots of people called me a slut, ho, whore and skank, not to mention said really horrible things about me in school and online) I was terrified and crying for days, and he was that shoulder that I cried on.

Plus, that was when he admitted he had had feelings for me ever since he met me. We'd been a happy couple ever since. I loved my Jacey more than anything else in this world. I reached my hand into the bag and he had brought my white Victoria's Secret pajamas with white, gray and pink cheetah spots and pink silk lining on the shirt and a pink bow on the waist of my pants and pink lace panties.

"You're the best, Jacey."

I kissed his cheek. I closed the curtain around my bed and changed into my pajamas. After that, I laid on the bed because the dizziness was acting up again. Luckily, I had Jace to come to my beck and call.

"Arms around my neck,"

he said.

He leaned in front of me and I put my arms around his neck and he carried me like a bride. He took me to the pharmacy to get my Hydralazine, signed me out and drove me home. He also carried me up in the elevator to our apartment and laid me on our bed.

"You should probably start taking your meds now."

"You're right, baby. I need to take no more than two pills every four hours."

Jace smiled.

"I'll give you your pills in a minute. I just want to get you some water so you can wash them down."

He went to the kitchen to grab me some water and he gave me my pills. I washed down the pinky-red round pills with the H2O that Jace had given me. I set a timer on my phone for four hours. I could hear Jace say,

"Prince! Come here buddy!"

He was obviously getting Prince some kibble. We loved our little puppy. My canine walked in, obviously in need of a cuddle with his mommy. I cuddled him close. He yawned and fell asleep and I did the same. The days before I followed up with Doctor Michaels, I drank eight glasses of water a day, I ate well, I exercised as much as possible, and of course I avoided cigarettes (I didn't even smoke. Smoking was basically how people developed emphysema and lung cancer), alcohol (I wasn't going to drink booze again until Isabella was born) and I stayed away from marijuana, cocaine, heroin, meth, ecstasy, and even though I worked at a medical weed dispensary, the marijuana always was in plastic containers or came in spray form, and I took my meds in the correct dosage, every four hours.

The day came way too soon. I barely slept at all because I was so nervous to find out what Doctor Michaels had to say. Jace noticed and like the good boyfriend he was, he asked me,

"You OK, Trish?"

I said,

"I'm fine, I guess. But I'm nervous as shit. Today is my followup with Doctor Michaels and we're going to see how my toxemia is."

He gave me a kiss on my temple.

"You want me to go with you?"

That made me feel better. Jace was the best.

"Sure. But what about work for you?"

"I already asked my boss to give me the day off. I'll come pick you up after work, OK?"

I said,

"OK. Thanks, Jacey."

Jace's mom would sometimes call him that, and it kind of rubbed off on me. Just like my parents' and grandmother's spanish had rubbed off on him. At my appointment, Doctor Michaels called Jace and I into her office, and she asked me to undress and put on a blue hospital gown. She listened to my heartbeat and smiled at me.

"Hmm, your heartbeat sounds totally fine, and you're going to be happy to know this. Your toxemia is healed, which means you and your baby have survived."

I felt like crying tears of happiness. I felt Bella moving again inside of me, which actually made me cry tears of happiness. A healthy diet, the medication, the supply of water, exercise and devoid of alcohol and drugs had definitely paid off. I tightly embraced Jace.

"I'm so glad our little princess is OK!"

Jace said,

"I'm glad she and you are all healed. Because you two are my favorite women."

We started hugging and kissing passionately, like what I'd seen Austin and Ally do many times when we were teenagers.

"When you fainted, that was the scariest thing I ever faced in a long time,"

my white sweetheart said to me, his hispanic girlfriend. I felt her kicking again. I looked at my stomach and I cooed,

"That's your daddy, Bella. Him and I love you more than you can imagine."

He looked at my belly, covered up by the hospital gown and kissed my baby bump.

"Yes, you're our little princess and we love you."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks for all the accolades on this story! I love you guys like Auslly, Darrie and Trace love each other, or how Trish and Jace love Isabella. I love and appreciate my fans with all my heart! Mwah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRISH:**

I was so relieved that Isabella was going to be OK. Because what I had just undergone in the past two days was one of the scariest things I had ever faced in my life. Besides my Abuela undergoing a heart attack when I was eight. I was very close to my Abuela and she still lived with my mom and dad. I just got into my black, white and red hooded Minnie Mouse onesie and a pair of purple furry boot slippers.

I sat beside Jace on the couch.

"Hello, Ms. Disney onesie."

I said,

"Hello, Mr. Peter Griffin T-shirt."

Jace had on a gray t-shirt that had Peter from _Family Guy_ on it about to stick his finger down his throat, and it said, _Does this T-shirt make my ass look big_? The two of us were proud fans of _Family Guy_ (Either Peter or Brian were the funniest characters) and watched it together on Netflix or on TV all the time. I pecked him on his cheek. I pulled his arm around my shoulder. He pecked my cheek. Prince saw his human parents cuddling and he wanted to join us.

I picked him up and Jace pet him, scratching his belly. Prince loved having his belly scratched.

"I'm going to go feed him. Come here, buddy!"

I saw Prince follow him to the kitchen and he fed him. I got a FaceTime call from my mom on my phone. My mom's contact name was Mami (because I was Mexican, I also had a Spanish keyboard on my phone) with a Purple Heart emoji. I answered,

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hola, mija! I heard about you fainting and I wanted to see if you were OK."

I said,

"Yes, I am. Doctor Michaels diagnosed me with toxemia, but I recovered from it. And Isabella is OK, which is what I care about most."

"That's amazing. I know how devastated you and Jace would have been if you had lost your first child."

"I would be. Did JJ come out to you and Dad yet?"

"Yes. We accept him for his sexuality. You know, I never viewed him as homosexual."

I said,

"Neither did I. But I accept him for who he is. I'm glad you do, because everyone in yours and Dad's sides of the family is catholic, and homosexuality is a sin according to the bible. But look at Uncle Kevin, he was gay, and Dad, Abuelita Lupe, Abuelito Guillermo and his siblings all seemed to accept him for who he was."

"Yes. I think it's ridiculous that they consider being gay so bad. It's just how you're born."

"Yeah. On another note, where's Dad, Mom?"

"Your father is looking for and arresting an arsonist…."

That scared me. Arsonists were pretty dangerous people and my dad's job often involved pedophiles, arsonists, people that were armed, mentally unstable people and drunk drivers. But he was a police officer so he was pretty tough. But that didn't mean I didn't fear for his safety every now and then.

"Is he OK?"

"He texted me earlier. He's fine. But Abuela is here."

My mom turned.

"Mamá, Trish está en FaceTime. Quieres hablar con ella?"

My abuela didn't speak any english, and neither did my abuelo. She had only spoke spanish her whole life. But that didn't matter to me, my family and I only spoke spanish with her anyway.

"Abuela is about to say hi."

I saw my Abuela. She was sixty-nine (she had my Aunt Paula when she was nineteen, my mom when was twenty-two and my Aunt Bianca when she was twenty-six) but she looked like she was my mom's age in my eyes.

"Hola Abuela!"

"Hola, mi nieta hermosa. Como estas?"

"Muy bien. Estoy embarazada de seis meses con una niña. Su nombre es Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon. Jace y yo estamos muy emocionados y no pueden esperar para criarla, jugar con ella y amarla hasta la muerte."

"Tu nombraste su niña después de mí?! Estoy tan emocionado."

"Bueno, tú eres mi abuela y te quiero. Y Isabella es un media mexicana porque su madre es mexicana, y pensé que sería una buena idea hacer una de sus segundos nombres después de su bisabuela."

"Cómo te va la vida?"

"Además Bella viene en tres meses, la vida es grande. La escuela de medicina va muy bien, me gusta mi trabajo en Cosmic Kratom venta de marihuana medicinal y Jace es el mejor novio nunca, estar a mi lado en cada paso del camino. Me diagnosticaron la toxemia, pero me recuperé de que Bella y resultó bien."

"Que terrible! La toxemia puede ser fatal a veces."

"Crees que no lo sé? Soy un estudiante de medicina. Creo que estoy a punto de graduarse temprano."

My abuela gave me a beautiful smile.

"Sé que va a ser un pediatra increíble."

"Muchas gracias, abuela. Te quiero mucho."

"Te quiero, tambien. Cuando estás en el trabajo, todos estaremos allí."

Later, Jace came over with grilled cheese sandwiches made with cheddar cheese and sourdough bread, sugar snap peas and progresso chicken noodle soup.

"Does the sexiest pregnant woman I know want anything to drink?"

"Italian grapefruit soda for me. I can't have any booze until after Isabella is out of me. But I don't care that I can't drink. I just care about her being born healthy."

"Me too."

I felt her kick again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's only a few more months of being in Mommy's belly."

Jace came back with a glass of italian grapefruit soda and a bottle of Heineken.

I ate my food. Holy shit was it good. Isabella seemed to agree. When we were done chowing the hell down, Jace asked me,

"Trish, are you going to go on maternity leave?"

Oh my god. I didn't think about maternity leave. I was a dumbass! Maternity leave was kind of essential to me. Isabella was my baby and she needed me so much and couldn't take care of herself.

I said,

"Jacey, now that you mention it, I might take a month or two off from work and school. Are you thinking of going on paternity leave?"

Jace said,

"Yeah. A month or two off from work isn't going to kill us. I know we need the money, but we have a daughter who needs us."

I said,

"True. When I go back to school and work, I think I might leave her with my mom. My mom is a homemaker and can watch her every day, plus, she'll be with her grandma and great-grandma."


	15. Chapter 15

**TRISH:**

I was cuddling with Jace on the couch after we had finished eating our dinner. I never got tired of snuggling with my Prince Charming (who didn't wake me up from a poison-apple induced coma by kissing me, who didn't wake me up from a jealous bitch ass evil fairy who put a sleeping curse on me or bring me my glass slipper after I left it behind on the steps in a haste to get home from the ball by midnight), my boytoy, my main squeeze. I was getting a FaceTime request from Ally. I said,

"It's Ally."

Jace smiled.

"I like Ally."

I said,

"I love her. I've known her for almost twenty years and she's the biggest sweetheart I've ever met."

Jace chortled.

"Her husband is pretty awesome, too. Austin's bachelor party was probably the most fun I've ever had."

I smiled to see her.

"Hey, Ally!"

She gave me her kind smile.

"Hey, Trish!"

I said,

"Guess what?"

Ally looked excited.

"What?"

I asked,

"Remember earlier this week when I was hospitalized for toxemia?"

Ally asked me,

"Is that what that was? That took twenty years off Austin's and my life."

I said,

"Yeah, me too. I was scared for Isabella."

My childhood best friend looked at me.

"Both Austin and I were afraid for all three of you. We're glad you and Isabella are OK. And have either of you checked the mail yet?"

I said,

"Shit. We forgot to check the mail. Why, what's in it?"

"A package for Bella. From her godparents."

Jace told me,

"Sit tight, Trish. I'll go get it."

I said,

"OK."

He came back in five minutes with two cardboard boxes. Jace put them down on the coffee table, grabbed the package opener and sat down next to me. I could hear Austin in the background, asking,

"What's going on?"

Ally giggled at her husband.

"Honey, you're just in time to watch Trish and Jace open Isabella's gifts."

"I guess I came at a good time."

He was more visible and sat down beside her, as she grabbed Austin's arm and pulled it around her and their fingers intertwined. Austin was wearing a gray T-shirt with Sheldon Cooper from _The Big Bang Theory_ on it, and it said, _I am immune to your sarcasm_.

My boyfriend decided to have a little fun with Austin. After all, Austin and Jace had been friends ever since the ninth grade.

"Whose sarcasm are you immune to, Austin?"

"Nobody's…. Oh, wait. You're talking about my shirt."

He chuckled. Ally messed up his short, messy blonde hair and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, wifey, you like my hair?"

Ally smirked as if her husband were mentally sick.

"Austin, I've always loved your hair. Does your mom give you haircuts?"

He looked at his wife.

"No, Ally. My mom doesn't cut my hair. I love her, but I wouldn't trust her near my neck with a pair of scissors. But to reply to your first comment, my hair loves you, too."

She pecked him on his cheek. He kissed her cheek. Then they started making out passionately.

I asked,

"OK, how much porn have you two watched in the last week?"

Austin grinned smugly.

"Trish, we don't watch a lot of porn but I (he started talking a little quietly, in more like a loud whisper) do look at pictures at my wife on my computer or my phone and then I slap the salami."

Ally almost looked annoyed.

"Why am I just now hearing about this? You mean you masturbate to pictures of me?!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Sorry? I love how…."

Jace cut her off.

"OK, can you two keep the porn talk to yourselves?"

They both said in unison,

"Sorry."

I said,

"Yeah, I'm with Jacey on this one. It's bad enough I caught you guys having sex in my grandma's room at my birthday party six years ago. That freakin' scarred me for life!"

 **FLASHBACK**

It was over six years ago at my house (before I moved out to live with Jace). My parents were volunteering at my grandma's bingo game (she was only sixty-two and a half and yet she was still playing bingo), and I was having my birthday party at my house. At the time, it wasn't my actual birthday, just two days after. Anyway, we were about to have cake, and I didn't want to leave my best friend and her boyfriend out, and as I was searching the house for them, I finally found them in the in-law suite in my house (AKA my abuela's room) and the walls in my in-law suite were very thin, so I could hear Ally's orgasms and this conversation.

Austin was saying to her,

"You like that? (*Sound of slap*) Yeah, how about that?"

Ally was moaning in pleasure and saying,

"Austin, you're so aggressive. I like it."

"Ally Dawson, you're a bad, bad girl who needs to get her ass spanked."

"Oh, baby, punish me ever so harshly."

Without knocking, I just barged right in, saying,

"Guys, we're about to have…."

I saw what they were doing and I screamed and they saw me and screamed. Austin was lying on top of Ally and pinning her down and they were under the fleece blanket on my grandma's bed. I couldn't see their private places, but it was obvious they were naked because all the clothes they'd been wearing, undergarments and all, on both sides next to my Abuela's bed. Plus I saw Ally's bare shoulders and Austin's naked back, so that was an easy indicator that they were having sex.

Austin says,

"I swear, Trish, it's really not what it looks like!"

I said,

"Oh really, Austin? It's not what it looks like? So you and Ally weren't just engaging in sexual intercourse in my grandmother's room?"

Ally admitted,

"It's our first time, Trish! Go easy on us."

I asked,

"At least one of you has a condom on, right?"

Austin said,

"That would be me. I'm the one with the condom on my penis."

I said,

"Thank you,

They said in unison,

"We get it."

Jace said to me,

"OK, we're going to open the package you guys so generously sent us."

Austin chortled.

"Jace, Isabella's our goddaughter, and so expect us to spoil her rotten."

Jace and I laughed. He opened the first box with the package opener.

I found just the cutest bath towel that looked like a pink bear, six adorable onesies complete with hats and socks and a pink bunny with a blanket body that says Isabella in dark pink corsiva letters. I open the other package- a small plastic bathtub is in it, with three bottles each of Johnson's baby shampoo and conditioner. Tears start forming in my eyes at the wonderful gifts.

"Aww, you guys are amazing."

Austin smiles.

"Nothing but the best for our goddaughter."

Ally says,

"Yeah. We can't wait to meet the baby. We know that she's going to be the sweetest, cuddliest most beautiful little baby ever."

I chortled and I said,

"Well, Bella has no idea how much her godparents are going to spoil her rotten."


	16. Chapter 16

**TRISH:**

Right now, I was thirty-nine and a half weeks pregnant with Isabella. Everything was all done- the apartment was babyproofed, we had everything we needed from a stroller to baby monitor, everything. I was in Jace's and my room, packing for the hospital. I grabbed my suitcase and packed some clothes for me to change into when I went home, a nursing bra, some clothes for Isabella, a couple of her pacifiers, my phone charger, and some warm blankets for Isabella if we were putting her in the carseat. Professor Carlotta said she would give me two months off for maternity leave, and Stu was giving me the same amount of time from Cosmic Kratom.

Jace came over and asked me,

"Whatcha doin'?"

I said,

"Packing for the hospital, Jace. Bella could come at anytime now, and I want to be prepared."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you packed the diaper bag and then put the suitcases in the car."

Jace compliantly said to me,

"Sure."

I saw him pack the pink Juicy Couture (Juicy Couture was another one of my favorite stores) diaper bag with a couple of diapers, the changing pad, some wipes and baby powder.

"Thanks so much!"

I told him. Later we undressed into our pajamas and went to bed. In the middle of the night, three thirty to be exact, I was in pain in my stomach (it felt like my period cramps) and I felt the need to pee. As I stood up from the toilet, water started gushing down my legs. Oh my god. I was going into labor.

I ran into Jace's room and shook him awake.

I said,

"Jace! Jace!"

He asked me,

"What is it, Trish?"

I said,

"ISABELLA'S COMING! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"

He quickly put on more clothes than his boxers and picked me up bridal style and swept me into the car. He floored it and put me into a wheelchair while carrying the bags and I got into a blue hospital gown. A male doctor walked in and asked me,

"I'm just going to see how dilated you are."

I said,

"AHHH! I MUST BE VERY DILATED 'CAUSE IT FEELS LIKE JOHN GOODMAN IS HUMPING MY C-SECTION WITH HIS FAT ASS!"

The doctor said,

"That's an image I really didn't need."

I grabbed my phone and sent a group text out to my Abuela, my parents, JJ, Austin, Ally, Dez and Carrie.

The text said,

"I'm in labor right now! Isabella is on her way!"

Jace did the same thing with Agnes, John, Eric, Tina, Ryder, Melissa and Easton. Like JJ, Easton had come from college to see his niece come into this world. More doctors came in, saying,

"OK, Trish. Just push. Push."

I screamed because the contractions were getting faster, stronger and more painful as time passed. Finally after three and a half drawn-out hours of pushing and those son of a bitch contractions, she was finally here. Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon was finally here. The minute my half-mexican, half-white baby girl touched me, I fell in love. One of the doctors tapped my shoulder. He said to me,

"I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the baby. We need to clean her up."

I said,

"OK. But will you return her after you bathe her?"

"By all means."

Jace and I stared into each other's eyes and kissed.

"You're such a trooper."

I said,

"Those contractions were little shits. But hey, it was worth it. Isabella's finally here."

The doctor came back with her, while she was wearing a hospital blanket with pink, yellow and blue footprints on it. In not even five minutes, he handed her to me, smiling and saying,

"Here she is."

Isabella was crying a little bit, but she stopped as soon as she was in my arms. I started crying tears of joy, looking at my beautiful, biracial child. Jace looked at me.

"She looks so much like you."

I had to agree with Jace. Isabella did look like me. She had a soft patch of dark brown hair on her head and chubby cheeks. She opened her eyes, revealing a dark brown set of eyes. Just like mine. I looked at Jace and asked him,

"Jace, do you want to hold her?"

He smiled and held out his arms. I handed her to him.

I heard Jace say to her,

"Hi, baby. It's your daddy, sweetie. Mommy and I love you more than anything else in this world. Because you're our daughter."

He kissed her forehead and stroked her chubby cheeks. My abuela, my parents, my brother and what I was going to guess was his new boyfriend came striding in, my grandmother leading the pack.

I whispered,

"Hi. Come in, come in."

My parents and grandmother all kissed me. My boyfriend hugged my mom and Abuela and shook my dad's hand, while holding little Isabella.

My abuela said to me,

"Parece que fue ayer que su mami estuvo en el hospital teniendo tu y JJ, y cuando sus tías estaban teniendo sus primos, y cuando mi hermana estuvo en el hospital teniendo mi sobrinos y sobrina."

I smiled at my grandmother.

"Ahora voy a ser una madre. No puedo esperar."

"Mija, tú y Jace debe saber que la paternidad es la experiencia más gratificante que puede suceder nunca para tu."

Jace hugged my grandma.

"Muchas gracias, Guadalupe."

JJ smiled at me and pointed to his new boyfriend Ray. I said,

"You must be my little brother's new boyfriend. I'm Trish."

Ray seemed very well-mannered, because he said,

"Hi, it's amazing to meet you, Trish. I want to congradulate you on having your baby."

I said,

"Thank you."

JJ asked Jace,

"Can I hold her?"

Jace handed our daughter to her maternal uncle.

"Hi, Bella. It's your Uncle JJ. You're a pretty little girl, yes you are."

He turned to Ray.

"Want to hold my niece, big guy?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

Ray was smiling at her, saying,

"She's so beautiful. One of the most adorable babies I've ever seen."

He turned to his boyfriend.

"Maybe we'll adopt a baby one day, mijo."

He handed her to my mom.

"Hi, baby. It's your abuela, mija. Abuela and Abuelo can't wait to spoil you like the little princess that you are."

My mom handed her to my grandma.

"Hola, Isabella. Soy tu bisabuela. Eres un mini yo de su mami."

My abuela handed her to my dad.

"Hola, mija. It's your grandfather. You look so much like your mommy. So beautiful."

My dad, holding Isabella, looked at my mom.

"Mire, mi amor. Somos abuelos ahora. Parece que fue ayer que convertimos padres."

My mom said,

"Y nuestra nieta es una de las niñas más bonitas que he visto nunca."

JJ and Ray hugged both me and Jace, and I whispered to my mom,

"You and Abuela will be OK with watching her everyday when Jace and I go back to school and work, right?"

My mom smiled.

"Yes. When Jace goes back to work and when you go back to school and work, Abuela and I would be more than happy to watch Isabella."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Trish. After all, Isabella is my granddaughter and Abuela's great-granddaughter."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon is finally here! I hope y'all love this chapter! (PS, and don't worry, Jace's family will be there soon to meet little Isabella. PS Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Mwah!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is the chapter when Isabella meets her dad's family, and Austin, Ally, Carrie and Dez. :)**

 **TRISH:**

I was staring at the beautiful pictures I had snapped of my family members holding my little bundle of joy, and the one of Jace, me and my family all with little Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon. Not long after my family had left, Agnes and John came striding in. I was holding Isabella and Agnes approached her second to youngest son and kissed him and hugged him, and John hugged him and said,

"Son, you have no idea how proud I am of you and Trish right now."

Jace smiled at his dad.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. You also said that to Ryder and Eric when they had kids."

Agnes hugged me tightly and John did the same and even kissed my cheek. I asked John,

"Do you want to hold her?"

John hopefully held out his arms and I placed Isabella in them. He looked at his wife.

"Agnes, we have another grandchild to add to the repertoire."

Tears formed in Agnes's blue eyes. Jace snapped some pictures of his dad holding our newborn daughter.

"She's certainly a beautiful little girl, John."

"Yes, she is."

Agnes asked him,

"Can I hold her?"

John smiled.

"Sure. She's just as much your grandchild as she is mine."

He handed her to Agnes as she said to her,

"You're so beautiful, yes you are."

He snapped a picture of his mom holding Isabella. Easton walked in first. He whispered to his brother,

"Hey, bro!"

I saw them man-hug.

He saw me and said,

"Congrats, Trish! I can't believe you and Jace are parents."

I smiled at my boyfriend's younger brother.

"Aw, thanks, Easton!"

He hugged me and I held Isabella to him. Jace stood next to his brother and smiled.

"That's your niece, Isabella."

"She's adorable."

He took a photo of Isabella being held by her Uncle Easton. Later, Eric and Tina walked in, Eric holding Jack's hand and Tina was holding Olivia on her hip, while Olivia was holding a _Sofia The First_ plush doll. Ryder manhugged his brother, and then he hugged me, as well as Tina hugged me and Eric hugged Easton and both Agnes and John.

Jack immediately started yelling excitedly,

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

Agnes told him,

"Shhh. Hi, Jack, Grandma and Grandpa are excited to see you, but your new cousin Isabella is so little and we mustn't scare her."

His voice died down.

"OK. Sorry."

Tina, clutching Olivia, whispered,

"Jack, Jack, come here. Come meet your new cousin Isabella."

Eric picked him up and him and Olivia were just looking at their newborn cousin.

Tina whispered,

"Yeah, kids, that's your newborn cousin Isabella. Isn't she cute?"

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah."

She was stroking Isabella's soft patch of dark brown hair.

Eric asked her,

"Olivia, you like your cousin?"

Isabella's tiny post earrings were sparkling.

"Yeah."

Jace asked his nephew,

"What about you, Jack? What do you think of your new baby cousin Isabella?"

Jack smiled.

"She's so cute."

He looked at Eric.

"See. The three of them already have a tight bond."

I asked Eric,

"Do you want to hold her?"

He whispered to me,

"What kind of uncle doesn't want to hold his newborn niece?"

I relinquished Isabella over to her Uncle Eric.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you. It's your Uncle Eric."

Jace snapped a photo of Eric holding his newborn niece.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like Trish."

I smiled.

"Aww, Eric, stop!"

Jace looked at his older brother.

"I know right."

Eric handed our daughter over to Tina.

"Hi. Hi, baby. Hi. Hi."

My boyfriend took another photo of his sister-in-law holding Isabella. She handed her back to Jace and Ryder and Melissa walked in with Brendan, Zachary and Lacey. Ryder hugged each member of his family and also me, and Melissa hugged me, too.

Jace asked Ryder,

"Bro, want to hold Isabella?"

Ryder smiled.

"Absolutely. She's my niece. I love the feeling when you get to hold your new sons or daughters for the first time. Parenthood is a very gratifying experience."

I laughed.

"You just stated my grandmother's words. Except in english."

Melissa asked me,

"Your grandmother doesn't speak english, Trish?"

I said,

"Yeah. She only speaks spanish. But that's OK, my family and I only speak spanish with her anyway. I'm mexican, so obviously I'm bilingual. Yo hablo español con mi familia, pero hablo inglés con ellos, también. Es sólo que somos mexicanos."

Melissa asked me,

"Are you going to teach Isabella spanish?"

I said,

"Yeah, and she's going to be spending a lot of time with my mom and grandma, who obviously speak spanish. After all, she is half mexican."

My boyfriend's sister-in-law laughed. Ryder handed his wife his newborn niece. Melissa was wiping a tear coming from her gorgeous hazel eyes and turned to him.

He asked his wife,

"Are you crying, honey?"

She said,

"Yeah. I got this feeling with the boys and Lacey when they were born. It's just when I hold a baby I always get emotional."

Ryder put his arm around her.

"Melissa, I don't blame you. It's a very beautiful moment."

Lacey was just walking around, studying the whole area as if she'd never seen a hospital before. Melissa whispered,

"Boys, Lacey, come here."

Zachary, Brendan and Lacey walked over to her.

"Meet your new cousin, Isabella."

Melissa lifted Lacey up and she was just gawking at her newborn cousin. Zachary asked Ryder,

"Where's the potty?"

"Zach, you need to go potty? OK."

He took his son's hand and took him to the bathroom. Which made me decide that I could walk around a little bit. I felt so free. I just stretched my arms and legs and a nurse walked in to check up on me.

"Hi, Trish."

"Hello. What's up?"

"I just came in to check on you. How are you doing?"

I said,

"I'm all good. Thanks."

"I also wanted to let you know, you can leave in two days. Just buzz if you need anything."

I said,

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

I said,

"Oh, but as long as you're here, would you mind taking a photo of the fourteen of us."

She smiled.

"Sure. Quite a big family you got there."

I stood up, picked Isabella up and the fourteen of us posed for the photo. It was a really beautiful moment. I also got more gifts for Isabella from both our families- more cute outfits, accessories and toys. I fell asleep at half past nine that night, and I woke up at seven the next morning to find Jace standing over me.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Jace?"

I asked in a somewhat amused tone.

"Because I'm not a son of a bitch who wakes people up from their beauty sleep."

I whispered,

"Jace, we shouldn't say that word in front of a baby."

He laughed.

"She's one day old, do you think she's going to remember it?"

I said,

"I guess you're right."

We heard some cooing coming from the box next to me where Isabella was still all swaddled up.

He looked at me and said to me,

"She's awake."

I saw him walk to her box and I heard him gasp and say,

"Good morning, princess."

One hand was on her head and the other was on her bottom. She opened her big, brown eyes and started making spit bubbles at my boyfriend. He handed her to me and I whispered,

"Hello, princess."

Little Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon was in my arms. Her head in the crook and she was looking at me with her big eyes. I was just looking at my beautiful newborn and I kissed her forehead. Jace stepped out into the hall, and I heard him say,

"You and Ally are on your way? That's great. We can't wait to see and neither can Isabella. See you in a couple minutes. Bye."

He came in, saying,

"That was Austin, he called to say that him and Ally are on their way."

"That's great."

I looked at my daughter.

"You ready to meet your godparents?"

She just started making bubbles at me.

"OK, I guess that's a yes."

Speak of the devil. Austin and Ally walked in, hugging Jace and then me.

"We're so proud of you,"

Ally whispered to me.

Austin says,

"Yeah. She's so beautiful."

I said,

"Thank you guys."

I hug them both and I kiss Austin's cheek. Austin was Ally's husband, and Jace was my boyfriend, but still, I was close with him, and occasionally we kissed each other on the cheek. And after all, Austin always had a big heart, just like Ally, which also made them perfecto for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**TRISH:**

I asked Austin,

"Do you want to hold her?"

Austin smiled.

"I'd love to."

I handed my beautiful newborn to him, and he smiled, looking like he was going to cry tears of happiness.

Ally whispered, while smiling,

"Austin, are you crying?"

I heard him say,

"She's just so beautiful."

Ally looked like she was about to start crying her own tears of happiness.

"Austin, you always had a big heart."

He looked at her and whispered,

"Ally, the fact that Trish and Jace have just had their baby makes me want our own baby."

Ally smiled at him.

"Now's a good time to tell you, Austin! Remember how I was sick and craving food that no one except Dez would eat last week?"

"Yeah."

"I found out last week, I'm three months pregnant with twins!"

"Oh, Honey, that's amazing!"

I whispered,

"Congrats, Ally! Now Bella will have some new friends to play with!"

I snapped a photo of Austin holding my baby and I saw him hand his wife the baby.

"Hi, Bella. You're so beautiful. And you look just like your Mommy."

She walked over to Austin.

"Look at us, Austin. We're godparents."

Austin was still smiling, tears of happiness dripping like a leaky faucet down his face. Ally was having the same reaction. She wiped her eyes with all her fingers except her thumb and said,

"It's just such a beautiful thing."

Austin said,

"Yes it is."

I got a shot of her holding my daughter and shots of my friends gushing over little Isabella. I'm not going to lie, it almost made me tear up. After that, Dez and Carrie walked in and hugged me.

Dez said to me,

"Congratulations, Trish. I know you're going to be a good mom."

I said,

"Aww, thanks, Dez. That means a lot."

Carrie smiled.

"So where's Bella?"

"Ally's holding her."

Carrie whispered to Ally,

"Can I hold her?"

Ally handed her my daughter and Bella just started making spit bubbles. Carrie made them back at her.

"You're a little princess, yes you are."

Dez kissed the side of his girlfriend's head.

"You're so good with her, babe. Maybe one day, we'll have kids of our own."

Carrie smiled at him.

"Maybe we will, Dezzy. Maybe we will."

I said,

"Hey, Carrie! Smile!"

I took a shot of holding my daughter, and she eventually handed her to Dez. Dez was smiling at her, saying,

"Hi, Bella. Hi. Hi."

He had his own tears in his eyes.

"Awww, you're so little, Isabella."

I took a shot of Dez holding my baby. At times in the past, he was the definition of a cretin, and just generally had a complete disregard for his own dignity. Needless to say, he lacked good judgment in some areas, but there were times when he was actually smart, and didn't act like a goofy moron. But just because he was kind of meatheaded didn't mean he didn't have a big heart. Despite his shortage of intelligence and abundance of idiosyncrasies, he had a heart and did care about other people.

That was why I loved him. He was an idiot, but a nice, happy-go-lucky one. Carrie was the same way. Not always the brightest bulb that PG&E could be faced with, somewhat childlike and naive, but she had a big heart and always cared about other people around her, and her whole demeanor was "sunshine and rainbows" ninety-five percent of the time. Later after my boyfriend and my friends had left, Isabella started crying.

I picked her up and I looked inside her diaper to see if she needed to be changed for the first time. Nope. She was probably hungry, so I just cradled her in my arms and slid her under my gown. I wasn't wearing a bra under the gown so this was a piece of cake. But I had a lot of nursing bras, plus a breast pumping kit, so breastfeeding with a bra on didn't sound that hard.

After a couple minutes, Bella pushed my nipple out of her mouth and I lightly tapped her on her back. I laid her down on the hospital bed and I dressed her up in a pink footed onesie with polka dots on it and Minnie Mouse on it. I picked her up and whispered,

"Don't you look adorable?"

I saw she was starting to get sleepy again, so I grabbed a green and pink pacifier from the diaper bag and put it into her mouth and swaddled her up. She yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at my little princess sleeping in my arms. She was so cute, even when she was asleep. I could barely wait for Jace and I to bring home our little angel so she could see where she was going to grow and learn to walk, talk and build and gain independence.


	19. Chapter 19

**TRISH:**

In the morning, I woke up to Isabella crying again. I asked her,

"What's wrong, chiquita?"

Isabella obviously couldn't respond, so I smelled her diaper, since I already fed her. Unfortunately, I was correct. I picked her up and I lay her on the bed. I got up from the diaper bag and took the changing pad, wipes and a fresh diaper from the bag. I laid her on the pad and I unzipped her pajamas.

I wasn't exactly used to this yet. I laid her down on the bed again so I could dispose of the dirty diaper in the trash can. I picked up my baby's pacifier in case she wanted it again and I cradled her in my arms and kissed her on her head.

"Mommy loves you so much, Isabella."

She looked at me with her huge brown eyes that matched mine. She started making spit bubbles at me and I held her, I felt her tiny fingers wrap around my finger. Jace walked in, carrying Bella's carseat. to find his girlfriend and daughter snuggling.

I whispered to her,

"There's Daddy. He loves you just like Mommy does."

Jace whispered,

"Good morning to two of the most beautiful girls in my life."

"Good morning, Jace."

He kissed me on the lips and I handed Bella to him, where he kissed her on the forehead.

"I brought you some breakfast, Trish."

After twenty minutes, he handed me a Starbucks bag with a warm breakfast wrap with spinach and feta chese and a blueberry scone, as well as a cup of Hot Chocolate. He knew how much I loved Starbucks.

I said,

"Jace, you're the best!"

I gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"But just know, you shouldn't hold hot beverages while holding Isabella."

"Alright, thanks. I want to keep our little baby safe."

"Me too."

I saw him pull a bottle from his bag and sit in the chair and feed Bella. After I was done with my Starbucks, I stood up to throw my trash away and the nurse walked in.

"Hello, Trish."

I said,

"Hi."

"We're going to need you and your partner to fill out your baby's birth certificate. And we're going to need to do some tests on the baby to make sure she's healthy."

I said,

"OK."

She handed him a birth certificate document and a black pen. He put down _Isabella Guadalupe Athena Dillon, born on May 26, 2019, 6:33 P.M. at Miami South Hospital in Miami, FL to Patricia Maria De La Rosa, born on December 3, 1995 at Mercy Hospital in Miami, FL and Jason Xavier Dillon, born on November 7, 1995 at_ _Presbyterian Hospital in Albuquerque, NM._ I signed my signature and Jace signed his on, changed into some street clothes and shoes and I grabbed the bags as Jace scooped little Bella into her car seat and we left the hospital. As we got home, my boyfriend laid sleeping Isabella in her bassinet, covered her with a blanket and we both looked at her.

I smiled,

"Aww, Jace, look at her sleeping."

Jace looked down at her and smiled,

"Yeah. She's so beautiful when she sleeps."

Prince walked over and I picked him up so he could have a closeup look at his new baby "sister".

I whispered,

"That's your new sister. Isn't she adorable."

He licked her face and I was surprised it didn't wake her up.

I said,

"Don't wake her up. She needs to sleep."

I went downstairs to go feed him. I filled his bowl with Beneful and his water dish with water. Holy shit was I tired. I went into my bedroom and quietly pumped breastmilk. I put her bottle with breastmilk into the fridge and I saw Jace put the baby monitor on the bedside table so we could hear Isabella if she woke up and started crying.

"It's so nice to be home,"

I said to Jace.

He smiled at me.

"It's nice to have you and Bella home."

I said,

"Even if it means getting up several times a night and changing diapers. But who the hell cares? We have a sweet little baby girl."

Jace told me,

"I was thinking the same thing."

We started kissing and just as we were about to kiss again, I heard crying on the monitor.

I said,

"I'll be right back."

I went to my room and Bella was crying. I picked her up, rocking her and one hand was on the back of her head and the other was on her bottom. I sniffed her bottom. She didn't need to be changed and she wasn't hungry, she probably just wanted Mommy to hold her.

I carried her downstairs and I sat down besides Jace.

I told him,

"She wasn't hungry, and she didn't need to be changed. She just wanted to be with her Mommy and Daddy."

I sat down beside him, with Isabella in my arms, Jace said to me,

"She's really beautiful."

I said,

"She is. She so is."

I saw him run his hand down her soft, dark brown hair and I was holding her in my arms.

"Hi, chiquita. Mommy loves you so much, and so does Daddy."

I handed her to Jace and he cradled her in his arms. She started looking at him with her huge eyes and she grabbed onto his finger with her tiny little fingers.

I looked at my boyfriend.

"Motherhood is already everything I dreamed of having."

"Same for me."


	20. Chapter 20

**TRISH:**

Isabella was now two months old, and she had quickly gone from a sleepy newborn to a more active baby. She did cry a lot, and Jace and I did have to change her diapers frequently, but I really don't think we could possibly ever love her more. She was smiling, cooing and laughing a lot and she was developing such a personality. Right now, I was holding her in my arms, and she was looking at me with her big eyes. She was slightly turning her head and I could see her diamond post earrings.

I had taken her to get her ears pierced last month at Claire's. She was half-mexican, so she was technically mexican, and in my culture many girls got their ears pierced as babies. I got my ears pierced at three months old, and so did many of my cousins, female ones. I was smiling at my little princess as she was cooing at me.

I cooed at her,

"You have a lot of things you want to tell Mommy."

She cooed and made spit bubbles at me. She probably had no idea what I was saying to her, but that sure as hell didn't stop my little chiquita from giving me a gummy, spit bubble enhanced smile, followed by cooing.

"Dios mío! Mommy thinks you're beautiful."

I gave her a big kiss on the top of her head.

Holding Isabella, my face lit up in epiphany as I remembered I needed to set up a doctor's appointment for her. She needed a checkup, as well as vaccinations for DTaP, Hepatitis B, HIB meningitis, PCV, Polio, and Rotavirus. I had been studying that stuff in Professor Carlotta's class (which I had returned to, and my grades were as good as ever), and I wanted to protect my daughter from any disease that could paralyze her or worse, kill her. I saw Jace come over.

I asked,

"Jace, can you take her? I need to set up a Doctor appointment for her."

He asked me,

"Do you know the right age to take your baby to your pediatrician?"

I said,

"I'm a pediatrician in training, Jace. It's never too early to take your baby to see the doctor. I want to make sure she's healthy, and she's kind of due for some vaccines."

I handed Isabella to Jace and he was cradling her.

"What shots?"

"Diphtheria, Tetanus, Pertussis, Hepatitis B, HIB meningitis, PCV, Polio and Rotavirus. There are so many things you can protect your baby from."

He asked me,

"What about Hepatitis A?"

I said,

"Suprisingly, she's due for Dose B first. She'll get Dose A when she's a little older."

I took out my _Aladdin_ clad iPhone and called Doctor Alanna Stafford, Bella's pediatrician who I interviewed when I was thirty weeks pregnant. She was smart and qualified, two important traits in a doctor. The receptionist, Nancy Coffee, answered.

"Hello?"

I said,

"Hello, this is Patricia De La Rosa. I'd like to set up an appointment with Doctor Alanna Stafford."

Nancy asked me,

"For you?"

I said,

"No. For my infant daughter, Isabella."

"Alright. How is Saturday at three in the afternoon?"

I said,

"OK. I don't work or go to school on that day, and I have no plans on that day."

She said,

"Sounds great."

I got off the phone and I said,

"Bella has an appointment with Doctor Stafford on Saturday at three."

Jace asked me,

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Trish?"

Prince was walking around and I pet him. I said,

"Jace, I'm planning to get Isabella vaccinated, not taking her to see a stripper show. Besides, I almost have my medical license, I know shit about doctoring!"

Jace looked scared of me now.

"OK, OK, Trish, point taken. Please don't use that kind of language in front of our baby. And don't expose her to women and men undressing and dancing on poles."

I asked,

"What kind of irresponsible parent would show their baby a show that you gotta be twenty-one to see?"

Jace laughed.

"Some kind of idiot."

Bella's doctor appointment approached sooner than I thought. Good thing I was prepared- I brought two clean diapers, her changing stuff, and some toy keys in case she cried. When I changed her diapers, I always gave her a toy because she could get really squirmy when her diaper was changed.


	21. Chapter 21

I was holding my daughter on my lap and Jace was just looking at his phone. She was just looking around and Doctor Stafford walked out.

"De La Rosa, Patricia Maria, and Dillon, Jason Xavier?"

I held Bella up and I walked in. She flashed a thermometer over her forehead.

"Ninety-eight point six."

She wrapped the blood pressure measurer around her wrist, and she was starting to cry a little.

I asked Doctor Stafford,

"What's her blood pressure?"

She told me,

"One hundred and twenty over eighty. Her blood pressure is safe."

She laid her on the scale.

"Eight pounds, twelve ounces."

Isabella hadn't gained that much weight since birth.

"Here comes the worst part for you and her. The shots."

Jace looked at our daughter's pediatrician.

"I can handle it. I don't know if she can."

I looked at Jace.

"Shut your mouth!"

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't slap me while you're holding a baby!"

Dr. Stafford said,

"Please don't bicker. You'll make your baby nervous. And I need her to be still if we're going to vaccinate her."

I said,

"Sorry."

She cleaned Bella's leg with rubbing alcohol. Apparently babies had to get vaccinated in their legs, instead their arms. She gave her her DTaP

shot and as anticipated, my infant started crying, as she did with her shots for HIB meningitis, Hepatitis B, PCV, Polio and Rotavirus shots. Of course, I had anticipated this would happen. I gently bounced her up and down, but she still kept crying. I put her in the car seat and we went to the elevator. Heading toward the lobby, I saw Austin hugging Ally in an obviously consoling manner.

I overheard him saying,

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Heart attacks don't always mean death."

I said,

"Hey, guys. What's going on here?"

Ally turned around and looked at me with a tear-stained face.

"My dad had a heart attack."

This was really sad. Admittedly, Ally's dad, Lester, was cheap, like Mr. Krabs from _Spongebob Squarepants_ level cheap, but at least he wasn't a greedy son of a bitch. But he was at least likable, and I was going to be sensitive to Ally. She was obviously pained by this.

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry, Ally!"

Jace said to her. He hugged her, and so did I.

I asked,

"Is he OK?"

She buried her face in her hands and wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I hope so."

Austin kissed the top of his wife's head and hugged her close.

"It's OK."

Surprisingly, Bella had stopped crying and I picked her up. She was looking at Ally with a sympathetic face. She wiped her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**TRISH:**

I felt so bad for Ally that Mr. Dawson had just suffered a heart attack. Because you know, some people don't recover. Some people died. And Ally had been my best friend for eighteen years, so of course I cared about her. Her and I had always been there for each other, an example of this was when I got raped by Brad. He was a twenty-five-year-old man posing as a teenager and he had a crush on me.

Wait, I was sugar coating that. He was sexually attracted to me. He kidnapped me, raped me and assaulted me, not to mention took photos of me indecently exposed and coerced me to send him naked pictures. It was just about the worst experience I ever went through- people called me a slut, ho and whore, and said mean bullshit like

"She wanted Brad to fuck her." Like I said, mean, horrible _**BULLSHIT**_.

I filed a restraining order against him, but he still kept stalking me. Ally stood right by the whole time. Like I said, because Ally was the sweetest thing I'd ever met. Sort of speak of the devil. I got a text from Ally.

"My dad is OK now."

I texted back,

"That's good. I'm sorry you and Austin had to go through something so horrible."

"It's OK. On the bright side, Austin and me are having a boy and girl twins. We want to name them Jack Alexander Moon and Emma Harmony Moon."

I said,

"Jacey, guess what?"

Jace came over, cradling Bella in his arms and feeding her her bottle.

"What?"

I said,

"Ally's dad is going to be OK, and she said her and Austin decided on names for their twins."

Jace was still feeding Bella her bottle.

"That's awesome! What names?"

I said,

"Jack and Emma."

Jace picked our own daughter up.

"You hear that, Bella? You're going to have some new friends to play with pretty soon."

He kissed her cheek and Isabella, despite not understanding a word my boyfriend, her daddy, was saying to her, just smiled and let out a little laugh. He sat down next to me with our daughter in his arms, and he propped her up.

 **MONTHS LATER**

I got a text from Ally, saying she was in labour right now.

"Jace, go get Bella, Ally's in labour and we want to meet the twins!"

I texted her saying,

"We're on our way."

We ran to our car and buckled Isabella in her carseat. I was looking at her through the passenger seat, and she had this look on her face, like,

"What the hell are Mommy and Daddy so excited about?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her facial expression, obviously highlighted by her chubby cheeks and her big eyes. I picked up my phone and took a photo. Our biracial daughter was six months old and was already starting to inherit her mexican mom's smart-assery. Although I thought she'd be less of a smartass than me. I was the definition of a smartass.

We drove up to the hospital and Jace took Bella from her carseat and we went to the reception desk. I asked,

"Excuse me?"

She turned to me. Jace asked her,

"We're looking for Ally Dawson-Moon and her husband, Austin Moon."

The receptionist said,

"Room three six eight."

I said,

"OK, thanks."

Sure enough, in room three six eight, Austin and Ally were there, Austin holding a baby in his arms, while Ally was holding another baby in hers.

Jace and I both hugged them, I said to Ally,

"Jace and I are very happy for you and Austin."

I could hear Jace say to Austin,

"Fatherhood's going to be great for you and Ally. I know because Trish and I love raising Bella."

I heard Austin say,

"That's what my dad said. And ever since Ally told me she was pregnant, I was looking forward to fatherhood."

I always had appreciated the friendship between Austin and Jace. Jace, with Dez, had planned Austin's bachelor party and were one of the best men.

Jace asked him,

"Is that Jack or Emma?"

Austin told him,

"Emma."

Jace asked,

"Can I hold her?"

Austin said,

"Sure."

He handed Emma to him.

I asked Ally,

"Can I hold Jack?"

Ally smiled.

"Absolutely."

She handed me her newborn son and he opened his eyes- a brown like both his parents. I saw Jace holding Emma, and I was holding Jack. With Austin holding Bella, and saying to her,

"Look, Isabella, those are your new friends. Be expecting lots of play dates with them."

She couldn't understand with her godfather was saying to her, but of course that didn't stop her from smiling a toothless, gummy smile with small little spit bubbles.

"I think she's excited to play with her new friends."

I told Ally,

"We should get a photo of Bella with her new friends."

I handed Jace my phone, and Austin was holding Jack, while Ally was holding Emma and I was holding Isabella. That picture was beautiful. In the end, I graduated from medical school and worked at the Jackson Memorial hospital and my dream of being a pediatrician had come true, plus I still had my job at Cosmic Kratom and managing Austin and Ally.

 **THE END**


End file.
